Ranma Dark Moon
by deathgeonous
Summary: Ranma Sailor Moon Crossover. Ranma as Usagi's dark twin. Much better summery inside. Dicontinued. See the rewrite A Dark Moon Rising.
1. THE SEACH FOR THE PRINCESS ENDS

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. I do not own Sailor Moon. I do not own any other fictional person, place or thing used in this story. I do not own any real person, place or thing used in this story. The story it's self and all original persons, places and things used in this story are mine however.

Summery: Ok the premise of this story is, what if in another reality the Moon Kingdom was evil and had never fallen? I'm unimaginatively calling it the Dark Moon Kingdom. Ok the Dark Moon Kingdom is evil, and then they lost the princess to another dimension, and guess where she wound up? If you guessed Jusenkyö and drowning in the Spring of Drowned Girl, you win the prize. Congratulations. So Ranma's cursed form is basically Usagi's dark twin. And now the Dark Moon Kingdom is here to claim their Princess, and take over this reality, because, well, they're here, and so is this place. Hey, they're evil. So Ranma is going to help the good Senshi fight the evil Dark Moon Kingdom and it's evil Youma, as well as it's evil soldiers, evil generals and of course the evil versions of the Sailor Senshi, minus Moon of course, though there will be an evil Serenity. The Dark Moon Kingdom never fell, so she's not dead. Ok on to the story.

RANMA DARK MOON

PROLOGUE

THE SEARCH FOR THE PRINCESS ENDS

Jusenkyö, China: Moments after Ranma saved Akane

As Ranma watched the unconscious Akane awaken, the relief in her face was evident to all.

"Akane! Speak to me!" Ranma cried.

"I am not speaking to you, you idiot." Akane said, then she turned her head away from Ranma, whose heart felt like it would shatter.

In another Reality: on the moon: in a Queen Serenity's castle: in the throne room

A mage was escorted under heavy guard to the ruler of known space, Queen Serenity the First.

"Yes?" Was all Queen Serenity said in an ice cold voice. The mage trembled with fear. He brought good news, but who know if the Queen would take it as such after all this time. After all, her daughter had been missing among the dimensions for over fifteen hundred years. Many mages had lost their lives for failing to find her, and now he had. Would he be rewarded for finding her? Or punished for taking so long. Realizing that he was just standing there saying nothing, thus angering the Queen, he said

"I have found her." He sighed mentally. That didn't come out too bad.

"Really? Where is my daughter? And how did you find her, after all others have failed?" Queen Serenity asked with a raised eyebrow and an only slightly cool voice.

"The information regarding the reality she's in is on this data cube." He said. Queen Serenity nodded, and Senshi Rei of Mars came over to him and claimed the cube. She then took it back to the Queen, keeling before her, offering the cube. The Queen took it, and the Senshi of Mars stood and retook her place at her Queens's side.

The mage then continued, after a nod from his Queen to do so. "As to how I found her, I will admit I was lucky. I was scanning several dimensions, when I saw her power spike in one of them. If not for the battle she was in, I never would have found her." The mage said.

"Battle you say. I hope my dear daughters alright." She said inserting the cube into a receptacle on her throne's arm, and calling up a screen to see the data.

"Oh yes, your daughter's fine. She won the battle. However she looks quite different, but her energy signature defiantly identifies her as your wayward daughter."

"Hmm, yes, yes it does. And she looks good to. And this reality! It's ripe for conquering. Mars," The Queen called out.

"Yes your majesty?" Mars asked, going ramrod strait.

"Get Mercury and Pluto to do more research on this reality. And get my other Senshi ready for war. Oh, and call in all my generals to the throne room. You are dismissed, Mars." Queen Serenity said.

Turning to the mage the Queen said, "You are to take this cube and all other data you have collected to Mercury's lab, and then explain exactly how you found my daughter to both Mercury and Pluto. You will then be at their disposal." She said as a guard handed the mage the data cube.

"Yes my Queen." The Mage said bowing.

As the room cleared, Queen Serenity the First smiled an evil smile, and said aloud "Such an interesting new playground you've giving me my daughter. In gratitude I'll let you kill your twin in that reality, to bad mine is dead. That could have been a challenge. Oh well." She then laughed long and hard.

Jusenkyö, China: that night

Ranma had been feeling strange ever since that fight. Stronger somehow, and more comfortable as a girl then he ever had been, it was a relief when the water warmed up enough to change him back into a male, 'Otherwise I might even grow to like this new feeling.' Ranma thought with a shudder. Akane was still not talking to him, and the others were leaving him alone too. As he poured the warm water on his head, he felt, less complete then he had felt a moment ago as a she. Then the pain set in.

'Crap! Why do I hurt so much?' Ranma thought to him self. 'Maybe I'll feel better in the morning.' He thought getting into his sleeping bag.

He didn't though. He felt even worse. At least till mid afternoon when a sudden rain shower got him and all the other cursed individuals. Akane was too busy beating on Ryoga's pig form, calling out, "Ryoga you pervert! I'll show you!" and everyone else was to busy watching the said beat down, to notice Ranma's look of utter relief at turning female, followed by a look of curiosity, then fear.

Then Akane went after Ranma, crying "Pervert!" and he then had no more time to think of such things.

Rei's Grandfather's temple: Juban, Japan: later in the week

"Setsuna," Rei said dangerously "What is happening? Galaxia was supposed to be our final opponent, so who are these guys?" Rei asked, quite pissed off. They had just had their third fight with a mysterious enemy, soldiers leading Youma, and all the fights had been quite close.

"I don't know." Setsuna said, surprising all of them. "All I can tell is they are not from this time line." She said.

"So, they are from an alternate reality?" Ami asked Setsuna.

"Yes." Setsuna said nodding. "They have to be. It will take some time to search out their home reality and find out what we're dealing with, so Princess, if you will excuse me? I must get back to the search." Setsuna told Usagi.

After Rei elbowed her, Usagi spoke up, saying "Uh, yah, sure. You're dismissed Setsuna. Go find out what you can." She told Setsuna.

After Setsuna was gone, Usagi said to Rei "You didn't have to hit me so hard."

"Well answer her more quickly next time. She's taking this 'Usagi is the Princess.' thing to a whole new level. And she has been ever since Galaxia was beat by you. So get your self into the role, because Setsuna needs it, and so will the world soon." Rei told Usagi in a lecturing tone.

"Ok Rei." Usagi sighed.

In another Reality: on the moon: in a Queen Serenity's castle: in the throne room

"So," Queen Serenity began to her generals "They are beating our weakest Youma? Good, very good." The Queen said with a smile.

"Um, your Majesty?" One of the braver generals dared ask.

"Yes?" She acknowledged.

"Um, not to question the brilliance of your plan, but why do we keep sending small squads of our weakest Youma, led by our most inexperienced soldiers? It does not make sense to my inferior mind, your Majesty." The brave general asked.

"Yes, I can see how it might make your tiny brain hurt." The Queen said to him. "It's quite simple really. They are fodder. Meant to bolster that realities pitiful Senshi's confidence, and attract my daughter to them. When my daughter comes to Juban to see what is going on, we will then send more, competent soldiers, plus some Senshi, to be under her command. Then she shall lead the conquering of that reality. It's the least I can do for her after all this time being stuck there." Queen Serenity laughed.

"Ah Soon, soon my little girl will know the joy of bringing an entire planet to her heel. I may even give her it. Or not." Queen Serenity then laughed again.

"Understand now?" The Queen asked her general.

"Yes my Queen." He said.

"Good." The Queen said coldly. "Now no more on this subject." She said drawing the explanation to a close.

AN: And there ends the prologue of my newest story. Thanks to the guys at the Temple of Ranma's Senshi Seifuku, who not only gave me good advice for this version, they told me the first draft, a story a found collecting data dust on my hard drive, since I hadn't worked on it for months, was a good idea, but it was poorly executed. And that's being nice to me. So I then wrote this version, and will continue on this path with it. In the next chapter, we see Ranma getting used to the fact that being a guy hurts, a lot, and a particular Dark Moon Kingdom's Senshi's reaction to the finding of their Princess. See you next time.


	2. PAIN

AN: Thank you to TheCentauress for agreeing to Beta this story. And Thanks to the people at the Temple of Ranma's Senshi Seifuku, for putting up with me and helping me make this story better.

RANMA DARK MOON

CHAPTER ONE

PAIN

In another reality: on the moon: in a Queen Serenity's castle:

in Pluto's and Mercury's laboratory

"Why are we researching this pitiful reality and the past of it's Senshi, when our time could much better be spent actively searching for the Princess instead of waiting for her to come to us?" Setsuna, the Senshi of Pluto whined to Ami, the Senshi of Mercury.

""You just can't wait to see your lover again." Mercury said slyly. "You know if the Queen ever found out about the two of you, you'd be lucky to live."

"Fifteen Hundred years is a long time to be without your lover." Pluto said with a sigh. "She is such a good mistress. So strong, so forceful, so…" Pluto went on saying without seeing the look of distain on Mercury's face.

"Stop! That's enough! I tire of hearing of yours and the Princesses sick love games!" Mercury said interrupting Pluto's thoughts.

"Fine. Killjoy." Pluto said going back to her data. She was absorbed in her thoughts of how to be one of the Senshi sent to serve under the Princess. 'Oh, I'll serve under her alright. And any problems that the Princess has picked up in her stay will be removed quickly, as well as these wimpy counterparts of ours, so I can serve under her more.' Pluto thought to her self licking her lips.

"Stop fantasizing and get back to work Pluto!" Mercury screamed. "You're the only one who can work ninety percent of the stuff in this lab! And that's the only reason I've never reported you! Now get to work before I change my mind about that!" She yelled, coming close to losing her temper.

"Yes Mercury." She sighed, thinking, 'Who does she think she is? I only have one mistress.'

Tendo house and dojo: Nerima Japan: a few days after Ranma got home

Ranma hurt. A lot. It wasn't from a fight, Akane malleting him for no good reason, or even from being forced to eat Akane's Bio Hazarded Lv1 cooking. No the source of his unending pain was much more frightening then even Akane's cooking, it was because he was a he at the moment.

Ranma was silently debating whether or not to turn into his girl form to relive the unending pain. The he was racked with a wave of pain so great that he fell to the floor screaming.

'To hell with this! I can't even move, damn it! I'm changing into a girl!' Ranma thought, pitifully reaching for the glass of cold water that was on the table. As he knocked it over onto him, becoming a her, she felt so much better. Then she felt something on her forehead, like a pleasant itch, if such a thing was possible. Going to the bathroom, to see if it was a rash or something, she was shocked to see a black glowing crescent moon with the points of the moon pointing down.

"Damn! What is this?" Ranma asked herself. "Gotta hide it, whatever it is." She said. Looking around, she found a huge bandage, which she then put on.

Ranma sat in her room hiding for a long, long time, just thinking. A hard thing for her to do, seeing as Ranma was a very action oriented person, and not given to long periods of thought. Finally she sighed and said aloud

"I've really gotta talk to somebody about this. I don't have a clue on what to do about it. Well Kasumi's the only one home. The others went off to the beach, and they just left me here when they saw how much pain I was in. Why'd they just leave me like that? Kasumi stayed though, she was worried about me. I'll go talk to her." Ranma decided aloud. "I just hope she has a good idea." Ranma muttered as she went down the stairs.

Ranma found Kasumi in the living room on the couch watching the news. It had those Sailor Senshi that live a few wards over fighting some Youma. And they were not doing too well this time. As Ranma Watched the fight from over the couch, she snorted. 'They need some serous work. On everything.' Ranma thought.

As the story closed, Ranma sighed with relief. Now he could talk to Kasumi. Those girls were her heroines. Talking to her when they were on the news was not an option. As Ranma came around and sat on the couch, she started with, "Kasumi, can we talk?"

Kasumi looked over at Ranma. 'She looks much better then he did this morning.' She thought, then thought 'Gender identification really is a fickle thing with Ranma.' Out loud she said "Sure Ranma, and I must say you look much better then you did this morning."

"I know, and that's the problem." Ranma said.

"What do you mean by that, Ranma? How would feeling better be a problem?" Kasumi asked puzzled.

"It's because I'm a girl that I feel better. If I was still a guy, I'd be in a lot of pain." Ranma said looking down.

"Oh my, I can see why that would be a problem for you. How long has this been going on?" Kasumi asked.

"Since right after I beat Saffron. I started right then, to feel stronger then ever as a girl, and when ever I changed into a boy, I felt pain. And the feeling in both forms is increasing daily. I'm afraid Kasumi. I'm afraid that soon it's going to hurt me too much be a boy, and I'll have to stay a girl. At the moment, I was in so much pain I had to be a girl just to move." Ranma said, never looking up.

"That sounds horrible Ranma." Kasumi said shocked. "Is there any thing else?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah. Now that I think of it. As soon as I turned into a girl this last time, a bright glowing black crescent moon appeared on my forehead." Ranma told Kasumi.

Now Kasumi, being a Sailor Senshi fangirl, thought back to seeing a bright glowing white crescent moon appear on the Senshi's foreheads at times in the news feeds. 'I wonder if, nah, Ranma couldn't, then again this is Ranma…' Kasumi thoughts warred in her mind. Then she finally asked "Ranma, can I see this mark?"

Ranma, who thought Kasumi asked a little strangely, agreed. As Ranma showed her mark to Kasumi, Kasumi gasped.

"What is it? What's wrong Kasumi?" Ranma asked worried.

"Ranma, I think we should call Cologne and see what she knows about this." Was all Kasumi said in a shaky voice.

"No! Not until you tell me why you acted like you did when you saw the mark!" Ranma told Kasumi.

Kasumi sighed and said "Ranma, you know how I like to watch the Senshi when they're on the news?"

"Yeah?" Ranma replied questionitivly.

"Well at times they have a similar mark, one that looks to be a mirror image of yours, that appears on them." Kasumi told Ranma.

Ranma sat there stunned. "What does this mean?" Ranma asked softly.

"I don't know. I'm hopping Cologne will." Kasumi said.

"Call her. She knows a lot. Hopefully she's got the answer to this too." Ranma said to Kasumi.

"I'll call now." Kasumi said, going to the phone.

After a short conversation Kasumi said, "She said for you to stay a female, and she'd see us after she closes tonight."

Ranma sighed and said "Fine."

The Gates of Time in the present reality

Sailor Pluto was having a hard time tracking down the home reality of this new enemy. Her problem was the Gates of Time was just not meant to do this. It was designed to see the time line that it was in, and all other possible time lines connected to this time line upstream. Seeing another reality, a time line that went different far down stream, wasn't what it was designed for. Oh, it could do it, it just wasn't a very easy thing to do with it.

After a few years searching, time IS relative, especially at the Gates of Time, she found it. The enemy's reality. As she looked at it, she swore, a lot, in many different languages, moving on from one to another as she ran out of cusses in the current language. After she finally calmed down enough, she said "They're really not going to like this one."

She then called a meeting, and then popped over to the temple when all the girls were there.

Tendo house: later that day.

It had been a few hours, and Ranma was board out of her skull. "Kasumi, I'm going out. I'll be back by dark to see Cologne." Ranma finally called out.

"Ok, Ranma, but be careful!" Kasumi called back to Ranma.

"Ok!" Ranma called back to Kasumi.

Ranma went roof hopping for awhile, then her stomach growled. Seeing an ice cream parlor across the street from the roof she was on, she smiled a wicked smile, and decided to cage some free ice cream.

After her little act, Ranma had a huge bowl of double chocolate ice cream, with hot fudge, whip cream, sprinkles, a cherry on top, and three offers for a date. Ranma took the ice cream, promising to think about the dates, while silently gagging.

After demolishing the ice cream, Ranma decided to walk home, rather then roof hop there. As she walked along the street, a bucket of warm bath water was dumped out a window, drenching Ranma, turning her back into a him.

As the pain racked his body, he fell to the ground, unable to even scream. A little over fifteen minutes of this torture later, Tatewaki Kuno came walking down the street.

"What is this? The foul sorcerer Saotome has been laid low by one of his own spells? Surly the heavens are rewarding my faithfulness, and are helping me with my quest! I will end the foul sorcerer's schemes now!" And with that proclamation, Kuno proceeded to severely beat Ranma with his bodokin.

After a few minutes of this beating, Ryoga came walking down the street. He stopped cold at seeing the beating Kuno was giving Ranma. 'How did Ranma lose to Kuno?" Was his first thought. Then he looked closer and saw the truth. 'Something's wrong with Ranma. He's in to much pain form something else to fight back.' Ryoga griped his battle umbrella tightly. He was at war with him self. On one hand, he so wanted to join in on the beating of Ranma, but on the other 'It wouldn't be fair. Ranma for some reason can't fight back. I'll beat the shit out of him, when he's able to fight. Any other way would mean nothing in the end.' Ryoga finally decided.

He stepped up to Kuno, and blocked his bodokin with his battle umbrella. Kuno looked up and said "Hark! The foul sorcerer has enslaved you too! I shall free you along with Akane and the pig tailed girl!" He cried.

"Shut up Kuno." Ryoga growled, then uppercutted him with his battle umbrella, sending him far, far away. Putting his umbrella on his back, he looked down at Ranma and said "Let's get you home and find out what's wrong with you." He said picking him up. "Only hope I can find the place." He sighed.

Miracle of miracles, it only took Ryoga three hours and six continents to find the Tendo's place. As he entered the door to the house he called "Hello? I found Ranma getting his ass handed to him by Kuno! There's something really wrong with him too! He needs some help!" He cried out, causing Kasumi and Cologne to come to the doorway.

"What happened to him?" Kasumi said as she led them to the couch. Cologne came in from the kitchen with a glass of cold water and proceeded to splash Ranma with it.

"Ranma, I thought I told you to stay female?" Cologne asked.

"I did, till somebody through out some warm bath water out the window." Ranma said, then she turned to Ryoga and said "Thanks man, I owe you one. I know it couldn't have been easy for you to find this place." Ranma told Ryoga in gratitude.

"Yeah, well, you can start paying me back by telling me what's going on. You were in so much pain that you were barely conscious, and now you're fine? What's going on?" Ryoga asked.

"Why don't you tell him Ranma, while I do an examination of you. I already saw enough from your male side. I'll do an in-depth look at this side. I'm pretty sure the problem lies here." Cologne said, getting some stuff, that nobody could recognize out of her bag.

Ryoga asked "Well?"

"It started right after I beat Saffron. My girl side started to feel stronger then ever, while my guy side started to hurt to be in. and both sides feelings are increasing daily." Ranma told Ryoga.

"Well, shit man. I thought something was wrong when Kuno was whuping you, but this? I'm sorry man." Ryoga said in shock.

"Thanks." Was all Ranma said in reply.

After a long examination by Cologne, Ranma got her answers. "Ranma, Something magical's going on." Cologne started.

"NOOO, Really?" Ranma said sarcastically. Cologne bopped Ranma's head in reply.

"Be quite and listen for once Ranma!" Cologne yelled at Ranma.

"Ok, ok." Ranma muttered, rubbing her head.

"Now I don't know WHY, but your girl form is being infused with magical energy the likes of which I've never seen. I don't know if Miss Tendo's observation regarding the similarities between your mark and those girls in Juban have any credit. I'd have to observe them in person to find out, and we just don't have the time at the moment, maybe later." Cologne said.

"What do you mean by 'we just don't the time'?" Kasumi asked worried.

"The magical power up that the female side is getting, is killing the male side, and quite painfully at that. Ranma we are going to have to lock you in your female form, quickly, before your male side finally dies. I don't know what would happen if you were in your male form when it finally does die. You could just switch over to your female form, or you could die. I don't know which." Cologne told a shocked Ranma.

"My guy sides going to die? Can't you do something? Anything?" Ranma cried out.

"Not a damn thing Ranma." Ranma went white. "I'm sorry, but if you're to live, I'm going to have to lock you." Cologne told Ranma, who was still white as a ghost.

"Um, how?" Ryoga asked. "How are you going to lock Ranma?"

"I have a recipe for a potion that will lock Jusenkyö curses. It will take a day to finish, so it will be ready tomorrow night. Ranma will you take it? You're continued survival may depend on it." Cologne asked.

Seeing the look on Ranma's face, Kasumi said "Ranma, you don't have much of a choice. Your male side will die, and it may take you with it. This is better then dieing, isn't it?" Kasumi asked Ranma.

Ranma looked at Kasumi, then nodded, saying in a tone barely above a whisper, "I'll take it."

"Good. Ryoga," cologne said, turning to him, "I want to ask you to try to stick around and watch Ranma till tomorrow. If Ranma becomes male again, he would be defenseless." Cologne told Ryoga.

"So, you want me to play body guard to Ranma? After all I've done to him?" Ryoga asked shocked.

"You showed today that you're honor would not let you hurt a defenseless Ranma, unlike some others. You may be growing up. Will you do this?" Cologne asked.

"Sure. I'll stick around as long as I can. I'll try real hard not to get lost." Ryoga told Cologne.

"That's all I can ask. See you tomorrow." She said heading for the door, whispering, "How am I going to explain this to Shampoo and the other elders?"

Rei's Grandfather's temple: about the same time

"So these Attacks are coming from another reality's Moon Kingdom?" Ami asked stunned.

"Yes," Setsuna replied. "This Moon Kingdom went evil, and it never fell. I'll refer to it as the Dark Moon Kingdom from now on. Well this Dark Moon Kingdom's Princess, which would be your counterpart in it Usagi, had an accident in a lab, and was sent out of their dimension fifteen hundred years ago. She wound up in ours, and to stall your questions I don't know what she's been doing for the past fifteen hundred years, or even what she's doing now. As a being from outside this timeline, she's immune to my scrying her in the Time Gates. The Dark Moon Kingdom must be having similar trouble, for these attacks on us, are, and I hate to say this, just probing attacks, to test our strength and to draw their princess here. When she finally shows up, better soldiers and some of that realities Senshi will be sent here, to serve under this princess and start the real attacks." Setsuna said, dropping the bomb on them.

"You mean, these are not serious attacks? We're having the toughest fights ever, and they're not being serious?" Rei yelled out.

"No. No they're not serious, yet." Setsuna told them.

"Well shit." Was all Rei said.

"And you can't find this Dark Usagi?" Ami asked Setsuna.

"No. She's from another reality. The Gate's won't lock on to her. I'm sorry, but we'll just have to wait till she gets here, just like they are." Setsuna said.

"Well Princess, I think it's time that we actually started training, like I've been suggesting all along." Haruka said to Usagi.

Usagi drew herself straight and said "You're right. We'll spend all the free time we can training. We can not lose to these dark versions of ourselves."

"Finally." Was the only reply from Haruka.


	3. DEATH OF ONE AND REBIRTH OF TWO

AN: I asked at the Temple of Ranma's Senshi Seifuku for some ideas for attacks for Dark Usagi, AKA Dark Moon AKA Ranma. I got an excellent list from GenocideHeart. I thank him immensely, for I am not only using the list, it, along with a few other things, such as your reviews, changed the way I started this chapter. I got a great, if somewhat been done similar before I'm sure idea, that changed the whole way this chapter was going to go. And it's so much better for it to. So I thank GenocideHeart, not only for the attack list, but helping give me a better idea for how to do this chapter. I will list Dark Moon's attacks at the bottom of this chapter in my second Authors Note. Thank you GenocideHeart from me, and you that read this should thank him too.

RANMA DARK MOON

CHAPTER TWO

DEATH OF ONE AND REBIRTH OF TWO

Tendo house: The next day at 6:15 PM

Ranma looked at the vile Cologne had in her hands. The vile that signified the end of manhood. "Cologne," Ranma asked, actually calling her by proper name at this moment, it was that important to Ranma.

"Yes, Ranma?" Cologne asked.

"I gotta ask, even though I don't got no choice in taking it, is this permanent? Can it be undone if we find a cure?" Ranma asked in some fear of the answer.

"Ranma, this potion was developed by the Amazon tribe to lock warriors we had cursed ourselves. We never made an antidote. I don't even know if we can make one, and to be honest, no one in the tribe will want to try." Cologne told a Ranma whose final hope of keeping her manhood shattered.

"Fine, I understand. Give it to me." Ranma said. As she took it, she seized up, dropping the potion, spilling it all over the floor, as she collapsed into unconsciousness.

Cologne gasped in shock, and backed away from Ranma, feeling slightly unease. Kasumi and Ryoga came in, stopping at the doorway. Ryoga gritted his teeth and walked forward to Cologne.

"What happened to Ranma? And why does this room feel so, so terrible?" Ryoga asked, getting used to the feeling of the room. He no longer wanted to run out of there, and was now just, really annoyed.

"Ranma's male side must have died before she took the potion. And as to this feeling, it is coming from Ranma, her aura is changing, it's becoming something negative, something that induces this high level of fear around her." Cologne said in a whisper.

"What will happen to Ranma?" Will she be alright?" Ryoga asked, taking Cologne's cue to address Ranma in the female gender.

"I don't know. It could be Ranma will wake just fine, but I have a bad feeling Ranma will awake changed by the magic that finally finished infusing into her." Cologne said in the same whispering tone. "Lets get her into bed." She finished.

"Let's use my bed." Kasumi said coming in from the doorway, facing the feeling of dread that surrounded the living room. "His futon on the floor in his room must be uncomfortable." She said stopping a foot from Ranma's form. Gritting her teeth, she came up to Ranma and got her by her shoulders. Ryoga then ran up and took her legs, wincing as he touched her. Cologne led the way, and the tucked Ranma into Kasumi's bed. They then sat around the room, or in Cologne's case perched.

They then talked of what to do when Ranma awoke, making no real plans, because all things depended on how Ranma would react on waking.

In Ranma's mind

Ranma was in his girl form, in nothingness. Well not total nothingness, there WAS one thing here. A black crystal the size and mass of her body. Ranma was drawn to it, and as she instinctively reached out with her right hand, and touched it with her middle finger of that hand, she was racked with knowledge, knowledge and memories not her own. She screamed in pain as her mind was filled with things she never did, pain she never caused, pain she never felt. Ranma spent hours in her mind, fighting the memories, keeping herself, herself. In the end, Ranma was victorious over the memories that this crystal imparted, keeping the useful bit of knowledge readily accessible, and locking the things that had threatened her way in the deepest part of her subconscious she could. Ranma knew she was only mostly successful in keeping herself, herself, but it was as good as she was going to get.

Then Ranma went to sleep in her own mind, exhausted from the battle with the memories.

When she awoke in her mind, still unconscious to the real world, she stretched and said, "God she was a bitch." Standing up, and walking towards the light that she instinctively knew was reality, she said, "I hope I never meet those people. I can't remember everything, but all the people in her life were really bad. But I can't remember them, just feelings of them. Ha, I guess most of her is fading away now. Well if I'm lucky I'll never meet these people I can't remember. So of course I will." Ranma said darkly. She knew her luck. And with that said, she stepped through the portal in her mind that led to reality.

Tendo house: Kasumi's room: the next day: around 9:00 AM

Ranma awoke feeling strange, she knew she had just done something important, but for the life of her could remember what. As she saw the sleeping forms of Kasumi Ryoga and Cologne, she said, "Hey, what's going on?"

As they awoke they still felt the affects of the aura Ranma was putting out, though they were pretty much used to it. "Ranma, your male side died, and you lapsed into unconsciousness, and your aura started to change. It now, I can see has finished changing. Do you notice what you're doing with it?" Cologne asked Ranma, hopping she could shed some light on the subject.

Ranma closed her eyes and concentrated on her aura. It was now a dark and negative thing, almost evil, but not quite. But Ranma realized that she could now so easily do things she would never do before, because her very nature had changed over night. Ranma knew before she was a very good person, and it came easily to her to be that way. But now, it seemed she was still a good person wanting to do the right thing, but it would be easy for her to do things she would never do, like hurt somebody for fun, how could she even think of that? Ranma thought to herself, but she knew it was true. As she examined her self she knew, she was no longer a truly good person, for truly good people don't have to fight with themselves to do good. She knew she still wanted to do good things, and still could do good things, but it was in her nature now to, not do them as easily. Then as she opened her eyes she said "I'm no longer who I was. I was a good person, and now I want to do good, but it's like that is opposite my true nature now. It's like I have an evil aura and soul, with a good mind and heart. Cologne what the hell happened to me!" Ranma screamed.

"Ranma, obliviously this magical power that was infused into you is inherently evil in nature. It speaks well of you that you can control it so well, and not have it control you. I think in a lesser person, the powers evil nature would have totally corrupted them. But this does not totally explain the feeling of unease around you, Ranma." Cologne said to Ranma, and the rest of the room as well.

"Oh, that's the Fear Flare." Ranma said unthinkingly, as her mind was on what else Cologne had said. Realizing what she said, she exclaimed "Wait! How the hell did I know that? Oh shit!" Ranma exclaimed in exasperation. "I really am, aren't I?" Ranma asked herself.

"What Ranma? You really are a what? Cologne asked in worry.

"I remembered something, something I don't know how I remembered. A few magical attacks, one of which makes the Hiryü Shöten Ha seem utterly weak. I don't even want to think about the damage I can do with that one." Ranma said slightly shivering. "I'm a magical girl now aren't I?"

"Ok, Ranma if you say so." Cologne said, thinking of what an attack that could make the ultimate Amazon technique look weak is like. Deciding she really didn't want to know, and hoped it was never used around her she said, "Yes I think it is obvious Ranma, that you have, as you said, 'turned into a magical girl.' The Magic that killed your male side and the subsequent happenings are proof of this. Now can you explain this Fear Flare, and turn it off?" Cologne asked.

"No I can't turn it off. I wish I could. It's an aura attack that's always on, to one degree or another, which makes it so every one around me is scared." Ranma said looking down.

"That's tough Ranma. I know you don't like to scare people." Ryoga said supportively.

"Yeah, most of me hates it, but a small part, reviles in it." Ranma admitted.

"Oh, that's ok, just don't let that part get to big Ranma." Kasumi said kindly.

"I won't, believe me I won't." Ranma told Kasumi.

"Well it's time for breakfast. Won't the two of you join us?" Kasumi asked, totally changing the subject away from Ranma and her problems. As Ranma's stomach growled to the thought of food Cologne nodded her affirmative, While Ryoga said "Your food is always appreciated Kasumi. Thanks for the offer. Um can some one lead me to the table?" he asked embarrassed. Ranma sighed and held out her had saying, "Come on, if you can watch over me for over a day, I can get you to your meal." Ryoga took Ranma's hand, noticing that the unease was both greater and lesser when touching her compared to last time, but how that was possible he couldn't figure out.

As they waited for the food, they had the T.V. on in the background, turned to the local news station, because Kasumi wanted to hear the news as she worked. Then a story on the latest Youma attack in Juban got her out of the kitchen faster then Ranma can eat. As she perched on the couch, enthralled by her heroines fighting, the announcer spoke "And it seems the Sailor Senshi again managed to beat the Youma threat, but this reporter wonders if it was too close a thing this time. See what I mean." As Kasumi watched, Cologne then Ranma leading Ryoga came to watch as well.

As Ranma saw the fight, she knew something was wrong with the picture. "What are THEY doing here?" Ranma cried. It was not the Senshi, though they looked so familiar, like a half forgotten memory, no it was the Youma and the Soldiers. She recognized them, or what they were, on a subconscious level. She knew they held the answers to her problems, and she would get those answers out of them if she had to kill them to do it! As she turned and headed to the door, Kasumi asked "Ranma what's wrong? Where are you going?"

"To Juban! Those things have the answer as to what happened to me! I don't know how I know that, I just do! And there going to tell me what's going on, or I'll massacre them!"

"Ranma, can't it wait till after breakfast?" Kasumi said, shocked at Ranma's attitude, but willing to let it slide for now.

"Yes Ranma, eat. Then I'll go with you, after getting Duck-boy to clean the restaurant to day while I keep it closed, and bring Shampoo with us. I need to examine this with you. I'm still not sure all of what is going on, but if demons are involved, I think you'll need some help Ranma." Cologne told Ranma in an 'I'm not taking no for an answer." tone.

"You're not leaving me out of this one Saotome!" Ryoga exclaimed, then lightning the mood he said, "You can't go any where with out your bodyguard can you?" he said smiling all the while.

Ranma moaned, and knew she had lost. "Fine, after breakfast." She said "And my bodyguard can't get anywhere with out me to hold his hand, now can he." She said laughing.

So Kasumi went back to making the breakfast, while Cologne borrowed the phone to tell Shampoo they were going to Juban today, and ordered Mousse to clean the restaurant while she was gone.

And then they sat down to breakfast, with Ranma thinking "I'm finally going to get some answers, even if I have to beat it out of something."

AN: Ok, next chapter we go to Juban and Ranma and the Senshi meet! I wonder how that will turn out? And will Ranma get the answers she's looking for? And what will she even do with them if she can get them? Find out in the next chapter.

And as promised, here is Dark Moon's attacks, as made by GenocideHeart. Thank you again for this list.

Fear Flare - This is a passive skill: a terror field surrounding Dark Moon will cause lesser beings to either flee her presence or drop to their knees in fear. Only strong-willed characters can shrug it off. It's semipermanently active, in that even when not fighting, Dark Moon emits a repressed aura of malice that instinctively scares whoever's nearby. It's kind of a Turn Undead spell from D&D, only in reverse.

Dead Moon Damnation - The counterpart to Moon Healing Escalation. The target will start turning to stone if struck. Knocking Dark Moon unconscious can stop the stoning process, but a fully stoned character can only be released by Dark Moon herself - or possibly by Usagi's Moon Healing Escalation itself.

Dead Moon Vortex - The counterpart to Moon Tiara Action, and Dark Moon's most commonly used attack. Unlike Sailor Moon, Dark Moon attacks by focusing negative energy through the palm of her right hand, sending a destructive vortex on concentrated negative energy at the enemy. Most enemies are outright incinerated by this attack.

Negagenesis - By far the strongest attack Dark Moon uses, it will engulf the entire area around her in a dome of destructive energy capable of pretty much annihilating any material it touches. This attack does not discriminate between friend or foe, and is only slightly less powerful than Saturn's Death Reborn Revolution, so it should be used with caution. . I forgot to mention one thing about the last one makes it very dangerous. It doesn't simply destroy or kill the target - it outright negates its existence, hence the name Negagenesis.

Essentially, whatever gets caught in its blast radius other than Dark Moon herself, is instantly obliterated - there's no way to revive them, because there's nothing LEFT to revive - no soul, no body, not even molecules.


	4. THE RETURN OF THE PRINCESS

RANNMA DARK MOON

CHAPTER THREE

THE RETURN OF THE PRINCESS

Tendo house: 10:22 AM

Ranma was getting impatient, and that was putting it mildly. She wanted to be in Juban NOW, with her hands around somebody's throat, asking them questions as they lost their air supply. She was so agitated, that she didn't notice how this ran counter to her usual line of thinking. "Are we ready to go yet?" Ranma asked impatiently.

"Yes Ar…" Shampoo began, then Cologne bopped her on her head. Rubbing it, she said "I mean, yes Ranma, I ready now. Sorry took so long."

"Fine, fine, let's go. "Ryoga?" Ranma said, holding out her hand. Ryoga took it. As they left, Ranma told Kasumi "We'll try to get you those autographs you wanted Kasumi!"

"Thanks Ranma! Good luck!" She called back as they left.

After they left, Kasumi went to her room. She still felt uneasy being in here. It seems the Fear Flare had sunk into her bed sheets. "Now that Ranma's gone, it's time to get the stink of fear off my bed." She said, striping her sheets.

Then a wicked idea came to Kasumi. Whom ever had said she was too nice to do anything remotely mean, doesn't know her that well. Which is pretty much everyone. You see, Kasumi gets vengeance very in subtle ways. She's seen the way Ranma has been treated by her sisters, and she didn't think that it was very nice at all. But when Ranma was actually dieing, no one had cared enough to even take a look at him, now her. So Kasumi took the top sheet and comforter off Nabiki's bed, and put her own Fear Flare laced versions on it, and did the same with the bottom sheets of Akane's. As she put her sisters bedding on her bed, she whispered "Pleasant dreams my dear sisters."

In another reality: on the moon in the castle: Queen Serenity's throne room

"You mean to say my dear daughter has yet to show up?" Queen Serenity the First asked in some slight anger.

"Yes my Queen." The Soldier in charge of the troop allotment to the other reality said. He was doing his weekly report, and was afraid this would end badly for him, what with the way the Queen was acting.

"Double the numbers sent in a single attack. Do that for the next three days. If that doesn't attract my daughter, keep the same numbers, and strengthen the Youma sent, but not the soldiers. And if that doesn't work, well you better pray it works, hadn't you?" The Queen said showing her temper.

"Yes my Queen. Your will be done." The Soldier said, bowing deeply, knowing that he had gotten a week's reprieve. If Princess Serenity the Second did not show her self in the next week, he knew he was dead. 'Oh, Please let her show her self.' He thought as he hightailed it out of the throne room with out looking like he was hurrying. A trick you learned for your survival around the Queen and her Senshi.

After he got back to his chambers, he stamped the orders for the next two groups slated to leave, to go immediately. He then sent two of his couriers with the notes to the different groups, and yet another to Lady Pluto herself, letting her know the change in plans, as well as that she'd be sending another group through the portal in about fifteen minutes. Then sighing he hoped the Princess would show herself this time, so he would not have to die.

Rei's Grandfather's temple: Juban: at the same time

The Senshi were exhausted from their daily work out. First they practiced in an empty field outside of Tokyo, then they came back to Juban, where they worked out in the gym that Haruka belongs to. And now they were relaxing in the temple, doing nothing at all. The meeting wasn't going to start for another hour, they just needed cool down time.

All was going well, till the Mercury computer started beeping. All groaned as Ami brought it out of it's sub dimensional pocket, and she the said "It's another attack. And it seems to be a big one." She said.

"What do you mean Ami?" Rei asked before any of the others could.

"Well it seems this group is twice the size as the previous ones." Ami said with a small sigh.

"Well crap." Haruka said with feeling.

"Let's get going!" Usagi exclaimed. Then they all transformed, causing all their weariness to disappear, for now at least.

A street in down town Juban: a little later

The Senshi were in trouble, and they knew it. They had taken out four of the six Youma in a long, hard fought battle, but they still had two more, plus the two soldiers, who were as tough to beat as all three Youma they lead put together. They knew they could take out the other two Youma in time, but by then, they would have nothing left for the soldiers.

"We could really use some help." Ami said softly, as she cast a Shine Aqua Illusion at a Youma, one that nimbly dodged it.

And as she said that, help was coming, in a form she and the rest of the Senshi could never have expected.

A street in down town Juban: a few streets over from the battle: a little earlier

Ranma had been wondering Juban hand in hand with Ryoga, and had been getting sick of the people asking 'How's the date going?" As if she'd ever date Ryoga, or any other man! 'The next person to ask that question is going to get a Möko Takabisha where the sun don't shine!' Ranma thought darkly and in anger. As an old woman walked past them nodding, even she had to admit that it looked like they were on a date, what with them going hand in hand. Cursing Ryoga's lack of direction, and the fact that there were no Youma around to relive her anger on, she continued to mutter obsinities under her breath.

"Well Ranma, were you just expecting to come down here and have Youma all over the place?" A sharp eared Cologne said, in awe of the creative cursing Ranma could do when she was angry.

Ranma deflated her anger and said "Yeah, I guess I was. Stupid huh?"

"No, just over-eager." Cologne replied.

Ranma saw an American style pizzeria, and asked "Hey, why don't we get a pizza? I haven't had one in months."

"And who's buying?" Cologne asked. Seeing three teenagers with looks that said 'I'm broke' she sighed and said "Fine. I'll buy some Pizza's. But only three for each of you." She told them.

"That barely snack." Shampoo said.

"Deal with it. Those things are expensive." Cologne told her Great Grand Daughter.

They all polished off twelve pizzas, three for each of them, within twenty seconds of getting them. As Ranma sat back, drinking her soda she said "I forgot how long pizza takes to prepare. Good snack though, thanks Cologne."

"You're Welcome Ranma." Cologne told her. As the other expressed their thanks the waiter asked in shock, waving his hands around

"You call that a snack? You just had three! How many more cold you possibly eat?"

"You should not ask questions you do not want answers to, young man. The answers could destroy your sanity." Cologne said in her 'Wise Old Woman' voice. The waiter nodded profusely and left. After he was gone she cackled in glee, saying "I've still got it!"

After finishing their sodas they left the pizzeria, and headed left. One direction seemed as good as another to them at this point. They were just walking along when Ranma felt it, the evil of the Youma. Surprisingly to her, it felt like, a piece of home. Like the dresser in her room.

As Ranma looked to the south with unseeing eyes, Cologne wondered what was wrong, then she heard it. Massive amounts of property damage. You don't live long in Nerima and not be able to tell when and where a huge, high powered fight was going on. And seeing as this wasn't Nerima but Juban, odds were it wasn't a high caliber Martial Arts fight, but those Senshi girls that Kasumi is so enthralled with fighting some Youma. At least that's what Cologne was thinking. She was right too.

"Come on, We've got to get over there, now!" Ranma exclaimed, practically dragging Ryoga behind her.

As they ran towards the fight Shampoo asked "Why we only one's going this way?" She had asked that seeing as everyone else was running the other way, making it difficult for them to make way.

Growling Ranma took to the roofs, still dragging Ryoga behind her.

Cologne, following Ranma's lead told Shampoo "Because they don't want to be in the fight!"

"Oops, did not think that!" Shampoo said, also taking to the roofs.

As they got there, they saw the Senshi were on their last legs of the fight. "Cologne! You and Shampoo protect them! Ryoga and I will take care of the enemies!"" Ranma called out, instantly taking charge.

Cologne saw the wisdom in splitting their forces like that and nodded, jumping down with Shampoo, them placing themselves between the Youma and the Senshi.

The weary Senshi looked surprised when a short old woman and a much younger woman put themselves between themselves and the Youma they were fighting. "Get out of here! You'll get killed!" Sailor Moon cried out.

Cologne cackled, making the Senshi take an involuntary step back, and said "The only ones likely to die are them." She said pointing at the Senshi opponents.

As she said that Ryoga ran up, engaging the two Youma at the same time.

Then Ranma made her appearance. As her black crescent moon was glowing brighter then ever on her forehead, and her power washed over the field, the Senshi as a group realized who this must be and said as a collective group "Oh shit! Not her! Not now!"

Their surprise was complete when this dark version of their Princess asked, "Who are you? What are you doing here? What happened to me?"

As Ryoga finished off one of the Youma by knocking it's head off with a jumping round house kick, and focused on the other one, one soldier, who had not yet made the connection between his Princess showing up, and these strangers who were protecting their targets, snuck up behind Ryoga, and readied his sword to plunge it through his back, Ranma said the first thing that came to her mind "Moon Domination Power!" and suddenly she was in a skin tight black body suit with armor pieces over her chest shins and forearms.

Quicker then thought she was behind the soldier, and had him in a head lock. "I only need one to give me answers, and you just volunteered not to be the one by tiring to kill my friend." She said, then she calmly snapped his neck.

Cologne winced. 'It seems the changes going on with Ranma are getting worse. I hope she can keep control. If she were to lose to this evil influence…" She let her thoughts trail off at that point. No use going there yet, she thought.

As Ryoga finished off the last Youma, he bent over breathing hard. Ranma let the body drop to the ground and said "Good job man, I've got it from here. This guy's going to answer my questions."

Ryoga nodded, wide eyed as Ranma walked over to the remaining soldier, cracking her knuckles.

"Princess! Why do you side with the enemy?" The soldier asked in fear. This was not going acroding to plan.

Ranma seemed to teleport over to him, and punched him in the gut. "You answer MY questions, worm! Who are you? Where are you from? Why are you here? And what's happening to me?" She said twisting her fist in the man's gut.

"Stepping back, and coughing up a bit of blood he said "I'm a soldier in your Mother's, Queen Serenity the First's Royal Army. I'm from your home reality, and we're here to find you you're Majesty and conquer this reality. And I don't know what has happened to you, your Majesty." He said looking at Ranma oddly.

"I'm not your Princess!" Ranma screamed in denial.

"What do you mean, your Majesty? Have you been stuck here so long that you've forgotten yourself?" he said straitening up.

Ranma looked at him, trying to see if those suppressed memories held the answer. She knew it was a bad idea, she suppressed them for a reason, but she had to know. Was she, in a capacity, responsible for these attacks? Was she in a way an evil Kingdom's Princess? She opened her mind to the memories, and clutched her head in pain and screamed. Stamping down on the memories, she got what she wanted to know, at the price of losing a bit more of her self.

"You tell the Queen that she is no longer my Mother. This is my home now, and if she wants it added to her despicable empire, she'll have to go through me!" Ranma screamed. "No get home and tell my so called 'Mother' that!" She said in a sub-artic tone of voice. Nodding, the soldier hit the button on his recall device, and a portal opened up seconds later behind him, as he was about to turn around to go through Ranma said coldly

"And so you don't forget the message." She said, the she kick him hard in the balls, causing him to fly through the portal on the power of her kick.

Now the scouts had had time to get their wind back, with the help of the recovery magic built into the Senshi uniform. But Pluto was worried. All of them together might be able to take out this Dark Moon, but then again, they might not. And she did help them, for some God unknown reason, so as she was about to talk to her, Uranus went

"What the hell's going on? I thought she was supposed to be an enemy! Why'd she just save our assess?" she screamed directly in Pluto's ear.

Pluto winced, in pain, then saw Dark Moon's eyes glow with a black light, she felt a wave of fear hit her, and knew everyone else was feeling it too, but it seemed to have been targeting Uranus. Pluto observed as she was shivering.

Uranus locked up, and froze. "I will not be an enemy unless YOU make me one. All I wanted is some answers. Unfortunately my answers only led to more questions. Now will you be an enemy of mine, or an ally?" Dark Moon spoke in an below freezing voice.

Uranus was paralyzed with what ever this fear attack Dark Moon had thorough at them, Pluto observed. Even she could not find her voice to answer right away. It was Moon who stepped forward and spoke.

"We could be allies, if we knew your intentions." Moon spoke in the rare moments of wisdom she had, and that seemed to come up when she needed them most. Taking a look around at all the news personal, and all the camera's pointed their way, she asked, "Can we take this elsewhere?" waving her arms around, pointing out all the on lookers.

"Huh, you girls sure are popular, sure let's go. You lead." Dark Moon said, Then Ryoga took her hand again.

"Follow us." Moon said, jumping on to a roof. Dark Moon lessened the fear attack, Pluto noticed allowing Uranus to move again, and the others went after Moon, followed by Pluto helping Neptune to steady a shaky Uranus. Then Dark Moon and her allies followed right behind.

In another reality: on the moon in the castle: Queen Serenity's throne room

"You mean to say, my daughter is protecting this reality?" Queen Serenity the first asked in shock. It was the first time she'd been shocked like this in, well since her daughter had disappeared actually.

"Yes your Majesty." The soldier said fighting his pain. He had been dragged in front of the Queen as soon as he got back, with no time to tend to his injuries. "But I think she's suffering from a form of amnesia. She seemed to have to struggle to remember things, and as I said, was asking me strange questions that she should have known the answer to." He said, hoping to help his case.

"Then we'll just have to jog her memory, won't we? Mars?" she said looking over at her companion "Do you know who would be best to jog my daughter's memory?" She asked her long time companion.

"Yes, my Queen," Rei began " I believe that Pluto was quite close to your daughter." Rei said hiding her double meaning, enjoying hiding the truth from her Queen.

"Good. Send her to see my daughter. And send Saturn as back up incase my daughter gets out of hand and needs to be, forced back here."

"Hmm, it will take a few days. Pluto usually does the transfers to the other dimension. She and Mercury will have to set up the machine so Mercury can use it too." Rei told her Queen.

"I realize that Mars! Now you," she said pointing to a random guard, said "Impart my instructions to Pluto and Mercury!" She said signing the note with her orders on them, the handing it to the kneeling guard. "And you two," She said, addressing the guards holding the wounded soldier "Take him to Venus. She hasn't had a play mate in a while!" she laughed. As the man was dragged away screaming "NOOO! Not HER! Have mercy your Majesty!" The queen just laughed.

Minutes latter, the Guard returned, kneeled in front of the throne and said, "They estimate three days your Majesty. And Pluto said she'd shave any time off she could. She seemed, most eager, to see the Princess again." The reported.

"Then in Three days I'll have my daughter back. Excellent." The Queen said in the first true joy she had felt outside of conquering civilizations in eons.


	5. AN UNEASY ALLIANCE

AN: I wish to thank the people at the Temple of Ranma's Senshi Seifuku, for helping me with this story, especially pointing out the flaws in the last scene. I also wish to thank my Beta Reader for her help and patience in my many rewrites of said scene. Thank you to all of them.

RANMA DARK MOON

CHAPTER FOUR

AN UNEASY ALLIANCE

Rei's Grandfather's Temple: after the Youma attack

The Senshi arrived at the temple and quickly led their guests to their meeting building. Quietly slipping into the small building in the far corner of the temple, they looked at each other and nodded in confirmation as to the thoughts they knew that they all shared. They would have to stay in their Senshi forms and thus risk being exposed, incase things went sour. These newcomers, especially Dark Moon, were obviously to powerful a potential threat to not take every precaution.

'They're learning.' Uranus thought with pride. 'I've been teaching them well.' She continued to think. Then thinking of the ease that Dark Moon had disposed of those soldiers and the way her companion had done the same to the Youma, she thought 'But obviously not well enough. And how did she do that to me?' she said thinking of that fear attack that had paralyzed her. Then Dark Moon entered the room, and Uranus shivered in fear, more so then the other Senshi, who only stiffened in her presence. 'Damn.' Uranus thought, 'That focused attack might have left me more susceptible to the blanket area attack. The others hardly moved, but me? I'm shacking like a leaf.' She thought as Dark Moon stepped into the room, holding hands with the man who destroyed the Youma and leading the young woman and the old woman. 'THIS SUCKS!' Uranus thought darkly as she shivered. Neptune reached out to hold her had, calming her shaking slightly. Dark Moon looked at her like she was staring into her soul and said

"I'm sorry. I had no idea that after a concentrated Fear Flare, you'd be super susceptible to it. I don't know when or even if it will ever wear off. You have my sincerest apologies. I should have never done that. It's just, it's that it's so hard for me to control myself now. Especially my temper. I was already angry, and then you spoke, upsetting me even more, and I took out all my misplaced anger on you. I humbly apologize." Dark Moon said bowing to Uranus, shocking all the Senshi with her apology, and by the looks of it, all her allies too.

Straitening from her bow, Dark Moon turned to Moon and asked "Now what did you want to discuss with us?"

Getting over her shock of her apologetic dark twin, one who looked nothing like her, Moon said "You said you were looking for answers, we may have them for you, if we knew your questions. And I have a question of my own. Why are you, the Princess of the Dark Moon Kingdom, willing to side with us?" Moon asked looking at her dark counter part.

"Dark Moon Kingdom, eh? Name probably fit's them to a tee. As to why I'll help, I'm not really their stupid Princess, my cursed form was, and now it's decided I'll be it. And she's slowly taking over." Dark Moon said.

"Eh?' Moon asked in confusion.

"I'll explain that." The old woman said. "But first, let's sit, shall we?" She asked of Moon, who went

"Oh! Of course! Please sit wherever you like!" Moon said waving to the wide open floor.

After they sat, the old woman started "Ranma was born a boy you see."

"WHAT!" Came the shout from the whole room.

The old woman winced and said "Please refrain from screaming, now where was I, ah yes, you see Ranma was under a Jusenkyö curse, a water based curse that made her, for that is what she is now," Cologne said looking at a wincing Ranma "a male when splashed with warm water, and a female, the cursed form, when hit with cold water. Now in a battle with the Phoenix God of the Phoenix people…" The old woman started when Pluto interrupted with,

"You don't mean Saffron do you? She was the one who reverted him into an infant?" She asked shocked.

"Yes, she was." The old woman said, continuing with "You seem to be most knowledgeable."

"Who's this Saffron?" Saturn asked.

"An immortal being with immense powers, and delusions of Godhood. He leads a small tribe in China, and was reverted into an infant in a fight with someone I couldn't lock onto. No wonder I couldn't lock on to the other combatant, it was Dark Moon. And I thought it was from having enough energy being thrown around that it leveled the mountain. I should have know better though." Pluto said, getting angry at her self. "Continue please, Miss…" Pluto said questionativeilly to the old woman.

"Cologne is as close as you'll get in Japanese to my real name. Just call me that. This is my Great Granddaughter Shampoo, in your langue, and that is Ranma's best friend and eternal rival Ryoga." She said pointing to a Ryoga who nervously waved and said

"Hi there."

"After Ranma's fight with Saffron, something magical started to happen." Cologne continued. "Her male side started to die, and very painfully at that. At the same time her female side was being infused with potent magical energy, the cause of the male side's demise. So I was going to lock her in her cursed form, but before she could take the potion to lock herself as a female, her male side died, and this happed to her." Cologne said, waving her arms at Ranma. "We did not know of the cause, but when Ranma saw one of your battles on the news this morning, she instinctively knew that your enemies held some answers for her, so we came down here, in hopes of getting some answers. And it seems that her cursed forms power is from the enemy's leader's daughter, and that they think she's her. Probably due to the way her aura's changed. And with you calling her Dark Moon, I'm assuming that she has some relationship with Sailor Moon? We answered your questions Miss Moon, or who ever you really are, time for you to start answering ours, like what is her relationship to Miss Moon?" Cologne asked.

"I'll answer that." Pluto started. "We recently became aware of another reality, where the Moon Kingdom never fell, and had turned to evil. There is no other word for what they are now."

"What is this Moon Kingdom?" Ranma asked.

"Ah, it was a Kingdom that ruled most of this galaxy many millennia ago. It fell and these girls are the reincarnated protectors of that Kingdom, while Sailor Moon was the Princess of the Kingdom." Pluto said.

"And you? You said these girls, what about you?" Cologne asked.

"I am the only survivor of the Moon Kingdom." Pluto said, showing no emotion.

"You've lived for thousands of years? No way! Even Ki masters can't do that! Let alone look so young when doing it!" Ranma exclaimed.

"Ranma," Pluto said, looking into her eyes. "There is something you must understand. Do to the very nature of our powers, we are near immortals. We can be killed in battle, or by injury, but natural causes will not kill us, and once we reach some where in our early twenty's we stop ageing. You should accept this, for if you really are the inheritor of this Dark Moon's powers, you are the same. You will never grow old, never get sick, and have to watch all those you love die of old age. It is a very lonely existence, one which these girls have yet to realize, but they and now you will have to." Pluto said, showing regret in her voice and face.

Ranma sat there stunned at that proclamation. Pluto then continued "Well this alternate realties Moon Kingdom, which I've named the Dark Moon Kingdom, never fell, and turned to conquering all of that reality long, long ago. This version of Serenity, their Queen, is the most evil and vile woman I've ever seen. And she is looking for her Daughter, and is convinced you are her. These attacks on Juban were here to draw you to this place, so you could lead the spear head on the conquering of this reality in her name. I don't know what she'll do with your denouncement of her. And I can't look at it very easily, you don't even want to know what I had to go through to get the little information I have." Pluto said with a sigh. "If I had to guess, she'd either think you're a threat that must be eliminated fast, or just pissed at her and she'll send a few Senshi to drag you home to her for punishment for defying her will. Either one is bad for you Ranma. And I could be totally wrong too. She could decide something else about you." Pluto finished.

In another reality: in Pluto's private laboratory: at the same time

A few minutes after the queens note reached Setsuna and Ami, Ami kicked Setsuna out of their shared part of the lab, screaming "I'll do it myself, seeing as you've only got one thing on your mind!"

And so, Setsuna was here in her private lab, looking through something no one knew she had made yet. She planed to tell the Queen about it when she finished it a few hours ago, but their new orders superseded the order to make this. Thinking 'I'll tell her majesty about it when I get back with the Mistress.' She turned it on and used it, justifying it as a test run. Couldn't not test it before showing it to her Majesty.

It was a viewer, designed specifically to view the reality they were invading, seeing as the Gates of Time were almost useless for that task, and the portal they made to Juban, was, well it was just a portal. So she turned it on and quickly found her Mistress.

She was following those weak ass versions of themselves into a secluded building. As she watched enthralled with the change of how different her Mistress now looked she heard the proclamation, she wasn't her Mistress!

'How can this be!' she thought in a panic. Then watching, and listening, she understood. Her Mistress was possessing this person. She had already become dominate before, especially seeing as how this person acted when confronted with the soldiers and the Youma, given the survivors description of the encounter, but she was not yet totally dominate in her new host!

'Well,' Setsuna thought to herself 'I had better wake up my Mistress, and help her become the dominate one in that body. Unless,' She thought to herself 'this new person can be an even better Mistress!' She thought, squirming with excitement. 'She can suppress my Mistress, she can be cold and ruthless, I'll evaluate her, before making any rash decisions.' She thought getting excited at the thought of having her old Mistress back, or maybe even having a new Mistress, one that was similar to her old one, but just different enough to spice things up.

So Setsuna continued to watch this Ranma, person, to see if she was worthy of being her new Mistress, or if she'd have to force awaken her old one, if she could. At any rate she had decided that no one should know of this discovery about the Princess. It could lead the Queen to do something, rash, that could harm her Mistress, either one. So she closed her self into her lab for the next three days, studying and examining Ranma, a potential new Mistress.

Tendo house: late afternoon

"Kasumi!" Ranma cried entering the door way to the house. "Have I got a treat for you!" Ranma called out.

"Yes, Ranma? You got the autographs?" She called out. Coming it to the room, she stopped and asked, "Who are your friends Ranma? They look, familiar some how." Kasumi said puzzled.

"You were right Ranma, she would be able to figure it out." Michiru said in awe. As the other three Outers nodded.

"Let's get in side, and we'll talk then." Ranma said to Kasumi, who just nodded and went to the living room.

As Kasumi sat down on the couch, Ranma handed her a group photo of all the Senshi, signed by them all. Kasumi squealed in delight, and then Ranma said "I didn't just bring home that photo Kasumi, I brought something else too." Ranma said slyly.

"Ohh, what else could be better then this?" She asked in a daze over her new prized possession.

"Oh, how about some Senshi themselves?" Ranma asked in a toneless voice. Looking up fast, Kasumi stared at Ranma, then looked at the four females that had followed Ranma home, she had suspected something like that, then pushed it out of her head as impossibility.

"You mean?" Kasumi asked going wide eyed.

"Yep. Meet the Outers. At least that's what they told me the press and other people call them." Ranma said. Kasumi on the other hand heard nothing past 'Meet the Outers.' This was a Senshi fangirls dream come true! A private meeting with the more recluse of the Senshi, all four of them at once, in their normal guise.

"I will not faint, I will not faint." Kasumi said out loud over and over again. Finally snapping out of her mantra, she stood and asked, "Would you ladies care for some tea? And Ranma, Thank you." She said, going to make the tea.

"I like her." Setsuna said as Kasumi left to get the tea.

"Yeah. She's the only one in the whole house that gives a damn about me. She sees me as a younger sibling." Ranma said to Setsuna.

"Ah yes, your family isn't a very caring one for you, is it?" Setsuna replied, thinking back on the discussion they had of Ranma's daily life.

As Kasumi came back with the tea and served it she asked "Ranma, not that I'm not grateful to have the chance to meet them, but why are they here? You didn't just bring them here to see me, did you? And what happened in Juban? Did you find anything out?"

"Yes she did, and if you turn on your T.V. to station 36, in a minute and a half, you'll get the start to your answers." Setsuna said with a small smile.

Kasumi turned on the television to channel 36, then watched a segment on news about birth rates, then the stations Senshi tracker came on. "And today we witnessed what might have been the birth of a new Senshi. We heard her referred to as Dark Moon by the Mysterious Pluto. Who is she? And what is her relationship to the young leader of the Senshi, Sailor Moon? We aim to find that out. So please join us in our showing of this Dark Moon and some her friends. And some of this showing is not suitable for young children, we will give thirty seconds for you to escort them out of the room, if desired." And with that almost the entire fight, and all of Ranma and Co's parts were aired on national television.

"Ranma cried out "That's so stupid!" when she saw herself transform on television.

"You think you've got it bad, you should see us." Haruka said from across the room, as close to Ranma as she wanted to be at the moment. She was still feeling the after effects of that Fear Flare. Though it did seem to be slightly lessening, which was a great thing in her mind.

"Well that was certainly, interesting." Kasumi said. "So what happed next?" She asked.

"We met at their meeting place, and we talked. Seems I'm indirectly the cause of an, how did you put again?" Ranma asked Setsuna.

"An interdimensional conflict." She said for Ranma. "You see Miss Tendo, it seems that Ranma has inherited another realities Sailor Moon's powers. And this realties Senshi, are not very nice. It seems that Sailor Moon's Mother, the ruler of that place, has sent an invasion force to find her Daughter, and conquer this reality. I trust you can keep this a secret? Ranma and the others said you were to be trusted." Setsuna said looking into Kasumi's eyes.

"Oh, my. No, no one will here a word of this from me." Kasumi told Setsuna.

"Good. As to why we came, well originally it was to be just me, but Ranma said you'd love to meet as many Senshi as possible, and we were the free ones. So we all came. Ranma's afraid that her welcome here will be worn out tonight when the others in your family and her parents find out she's permanently a she, so we came incase she needs some where to live. Our house is huge, and it would be no problem to take in Ranma." Setsuna said to Kasumi.

"Oh yes. I didn't even think of that' I hope daddy doesn't try to marry you again." She said to a Ranma who looked sick at being reminded of that.

"He had better not, if he wants to keep breathing!" she yelled hotly.

Tendo house: later that night

"Ranma!" Akane called out "What kind of perverted game are you playing? You're no more a Senshi then I'm a fish!" She yelled into the house as she came in. She had seen the news on the train coming back, and she was pissed that Ranma would play such a dirty and mean trick on the Senshi.

"Yes son, while it is very manly to try to be near those girls, the way you did it leaves much to be desired." Nodoka called out.

"Is she for real?" Haruka said aloud. Ranma just nodded. "Hoo, boy, I feel sorry for you." She said as Ranma just nodded again.

As they came in the living room, they found a female Ranma, Kasumi, Cologne, and four strange women, all spread out around the room.

Genma was the first to act saying "Boy! Change back right now!"

"Who are the new Fiancées Ranma?" Nabiki drawled out.

"New Fiancées? How many will you get? Pervert!" She yelled, coming to punch him in a right cross.

Akane's, and every one else's who just came into the room surprise was complete when Ranma stood up into the charging attack, burring her fist into Akane's gut, saying "I will no longer be your stupid punching bag Akane." Then twisting her fist in Akane's gut, she punched up, sending Akane flying back.

You could have heard a pin drop, it was that quiet afterwards. Then Soun, using his Demon Head attack, screamed at Ranma "Why'd you hurt my baby! Apologize to her right now!"

"Yes, apologize to your Fiancée, then change back!" Genma yelled.

"They're right, you're not being very, manly, at this moment." Nodoka said, fingering her katana.

"Apologize? To her? She attacked me! I just defended my self! I could have done much worse to her, and I just might, if she ever tries that stupid stunt again!" Ranma yelled back. "And I can't change back! Ever again!" Ranma continued to yell. And as she did so, her tightly wound control, that she worked so hard to get so she could interact with them, on her Fear Flare, just dropped.

As the wave of fear washed over the room, every one hasted to get away from Ranma.

Haruka thought 'Ah, shit, not this again.' As she started to shiver. She knew she had to get Ranma out of here before things went really bad.

Haruka called the other Outers over to her, and said, "We've got to get her out of here now, before she vaporizes the place."

"Yes, if I knew it was this bad, I never would of let her come back here." Michiru said, wincing at the yelling.

"She's got to get out of here before…" Setsuna started, when she was clocked by an small table that Akane had thrown.

Then Ranma was over by Akane, and decked her with a right cross to the jaw. Akane went down, and Ranma was about to hit her again when Haruka caught her wrist. Ranma' eyes were wide and unfocused, and she looked blankly at Haruka, and looked like she might attack her, when recognition set in. Haruka breathed a sigh of relief when Ranma calmed down, and the Fear Flare dropped again. It was hard to get this close to Ranma when it was so high, but it had to be done before she killed the girl.

"Come on, we're out of here Ranma." Haruka said to the room. "It was very, unpleasant, meeting all of you." She said as the four strange women, Cologne and a subdued Ranma left.

They stood there stunned after they left, until Nabiki asked in some slight confusion "Ah, what just happened?"

"Well dear sister, you all finally managed to do it. You all drove Ranma away form this mad house! And me from it as well!" Kasumi said in a harsh tone of voice. Then she ran out the door hoping to find them.

They were easy to spot. They were just a few houses down, by a large car. As Kasumi came up to them, she heard one of the woman say, "Yes I'm sure I can help speed up your moving of your restaurant to Juban. The paperwork should be ready by late tomorrow."

Kasumi came up to them, and as they noticed her, she nervously asked "You wouldn't have room for one more, would you?"

Haruka looked at Kasumi, grinned and said "Couldn't take that nut house any more? I don't blame you, and I was only in there for five minutes with those jerks. It's all right with me, how about you?" she said, asking her roommates.

After they all gave their affirmative, Haruka said "Looks like you're in. have anything you need to get?" she asked Kasumi.

"No, not if I have to step back into that house to get it." Kasumi said with a bitter sigh.

"Well get in then." Haruka said opening her door. "Looks like tomorrow Setsuna and Michiru are going to take you two on a shopping trip."

"Oh, no, I couldn't ask, you're doing so much for me already…" Kasumi stuttered getting into the car, when Setsuna laughed saying

"Dear, I'm filthy rich, and Michiru is not that bad off herself. We can afford to get you some new clothes. And I haven't gone on an all day shopping trip in years. I'm looking forward to it, so let me spend some of my money, ok?" She asked laughing as Kasumi nodded while they drove out of Nerima.


	6. ALL WORRIES CAN BE CURED BY SHOPING,

AN: I'd like to thank my Beta for all her hard work, help, and patience with me, and at times necessary ego stroking. Well I hope you enjoy the chapter.

RANMA DARK MOON

CHAPTER FIVE

ALL WORRIES CAN BE CURED BY SHOPPING, CAN'T THEY?

The Outers mansion: a little past 3:00 AM

A secret meeting was happening inside the Outers mansion. After Ranma and Kasumi had gone to bed, the Outers met downstairs.

"I'm worried about Ranma." Haruka said, starting off the meeting. "She's acting nothing like how Cologne described Ranma used to act."

"True, but she doesn't seem to act like how you would expect the Dark Moon Kingdom's Princess to act either." Michiru replied.

"I think," Hotaru started "That most of the time Ranma is in tight control of the remains of this Dark Moon persona, but in a battle, like this afternoon, and times of high stress and anxiety, like this evening, that her control over the Dark Moon personal, lessens, if you will."

The rest of the room blinked at the words of true wisdom coming from little Hotaru's mouth. They tend to forget that she has the mind of someone much older. Hotaru finished with "I think we should wake Kasumi, and ask her her opinion on the matter."

"I think you're right, stay here, I'll get her." Setsuna said, and then she was gone. She came back a few minutes later with a Kasumi dressed in one of Michiru's nightgowns.

As she sat, they told Kasumi about their concerns of Ranma. Kasumi sat and thought on it, and finally replied with "Yes, Ranma is acting rather strangely, and has been ever since her male side died. I think that Hotatu is right, and if that's the case, then what we should do is provide positive feed back for whenever Ranma acts normally and treat her as much as we can, for now, as she would want to be treated, like a boy. That means no forcing her into dresses tomorrow because she looks so cute in them. It will hurt her enough to finally be forced into female undergarments and a female school uniform. But as time goes on, we should remind her of her new femininity, by slowly getting her into feminine clothes for every day wear. But that should take place latter, when Ranma can handle it. I guess what I'm saying is, we should treat Ranma gently, remind her she still is Ranma, before we remind her that she is a full-time female now."

"Ok, we can do that." Setsuna said. "I'll tell the others too, seeing as they'll be in the same school, if in different grades."

"Well let's get to bed then." Michiru said yawning. The others nodded and they went upstairs and went to their rooms and beds.

In another reality: in Pluto's lab

It was just delicious to Pluto, how scared these soft and wimpy versions of themselves got whenever Ranma show even a glimpse of her true self. When that realities version of herself got hit with a table, she got a thrill to see Ranma so protective of her. It made her wish she was the Pluto that had been hit by the table, so her Mistress would defend her.

But she was not happy how they wanted to try to keep Ranma soft. She had to get there soon to stop it and see Ranma, but it would be three more days. Four really, if you counted today. And as the Senshi of time, she did.

And there was the trouble that Saturn would represent. She was being sent as an enforcer of the Queens will. If Ranma didn't want to return, then Saturn would make her. She was the only Senshi with enough power to do it on her own, that was why she was being sent with her.

Now Pluto was many things, but stupid was not one of them. She knew that as long as Ranma stayed in control, she would never return to this reality as the Queens loyal Daughter. And Pluto thought it was best if she didn't, for if she was dragged back here, then Ranma's secret, that she wasn't the original Princess would come out, and who knew what the Queen would do if that happened.

So Pluto was seriously considering defecting to her Mistresses, Ranma's side. Ranma showed every indication of not only being great Mistress Material, but she would actually begin to remember being it, if reminded enough in the right ways. And if that was the case, she would have no choice but to defect.

The problem was Saturn. She couldn't stop her from taking the Princess if she decided to. 'If only she would defect with me!' Pluto thought.

Then it hit her! 'Why not? But how? How do I get her to defect with me?' Pluto thought. It was a dangerous gamble she was taking, but the odds were even longer fighting Saturn then turning her. As she watched her screen to the other reality, she had it! The way the others treat this child version of Saturn! They don't fear and ostracize her! If she could show Saturn that she might have a chance of being near people at all, then she'd turn easily!

'It was the greatest flaw in her Majesty's plan to control Saturn.' Pluto thought 'Her ordering her not to interact with any one other then the other Senshi, except on her orders. And since we all fear her, she spends so much time on moons and uninhabited planets, blowing them up in anger, causing us to fear her more. She is emotionally unstable, and if I show her this reality, and that this version of the Princess will actually talk to her, and might even become, urg, friends with her, which I could sadly see happening, then she'd switch sides in a second. It would be a great sacrifice on my part to put up with that violent and destructive nut job Saturn, but it would be worth it, to be with my Mistress.' Pluto continued to think.

So she decided on a all or nothing gamble, she'd show Saturn this reality, and suggest that they defect to the new Princesses side, ad hope she was right about Saturn. Otherwise she was dead, and who knew what would happen to Ranma.

So she called Saturn, who was in her quarters, like she always is when she is stuck in the palace, and called her to her lab, telling her she had something to show her.

'I hope I'm doing the right thing.' Pluto thought in fear.

The Outers mansion: a little after 6:00 AM

Kasumi was up, as everyone else but Ranma was, and dresses in a dress borrowed from Michiru. 'I'm actually looking forward to the shopping, just so I won't have to borrow Michiru's clothes.' She thought as she went to wake Ranma up.

Ranma was sleeping soundly, as usual. Kasumi went to wake Ranma, gently shaking her, then roughly shaking her, then finally violently shaking her. Finally she thought of something. "Breakfast time Ranma." She whispered in her ear.

Ranma was awake in seconds. "Huh, what, is it morning already?" Ranma asked yawning and stretching.

"Yes Ranma, and I helped Michiru fix breakfast. It's being served now." Kasumi said.

Seeing as she was still wearing yesterday's clothes, as she didn't want to borrow any of Outers clothes, not like they would fit anyway, the only one close to her height was Hotaru, but she was… bigger… in places then Hotaru. No she couldn't borrow any clothes from the Outers, not that she wanted to anyway. Ranma got up and went down stairs to breakfast.

As Ranma got downstairs, she greeted everyone with "Hello, thanks for letting us stay here."

"You're welcome Ranma." Setsuna called back. "Now eat your breakfast, because I'm registering you in Juban High today."

Ranma sat down and asked, "Do I have to?"

"Yes Ranma, you have to." Setsuna said.

Sighing, and digging into the food Ranma said "Fine."

"Ranma." Kasumi started.

"Yeah, Kasumi?' Ranma asked.

"You're going to have to wear the girl's uniform at school now, as well as a bra and panties." Kasumi told Ranma bluntly.

"But…" Ranma started, when Kasumi interrupted with

"No buts Ranma. You are a girl now, and as such there are times when you must dress the part. Now we're not going to go and get you nothing but dresses when we go out shopping this afternoon. In fact I'm only going to insist that you have three dresses, and you'll only have to wear them when your preferred clothes are not acceptable and only dresses are. All the other clothes we'll get today will be your choice, and what you wear will be your choice too. But you are getting bras and panties today. Now that you are a girl, you have to wear them, and I think you'll find them, if not comfortable, helpful." Kasumi told Ranma in a way that she could do nothing but nod her head in agreement.

Sullenly turning back to her food, she ate.

Juban High: 7:32 AM

"Well, let's get you into my office to start the transfer Ranma." Setsuna said.

"Your office? Wait, you work here?" Ranma asked shocked.

"Yes, I'm the Vice Principal." Setsuna said, continuing with "I just started this year actually. Before that I was the guidance consoler at Juban Jr. High till last year."

"How'd you go from being a guidance consoler to a Vice Principal?" Ranma asked curious.

"It was the only job open at the time I wanted to work here. Ranma, I've been around for awhile, I have many different degrees. I am much more qualified then to work here, and rich enough so I don't have to work. So why do you think I spend my time working here?" Setsuna asked after making sure no one was around.

"Uh, because most of the other girls go here?" Ranma asked.

"Yes. Other then Rei, all of them go here." Setsuna admitted. "So that's why I work here, to keep an eye on them. I wish Rei would go here too, but her Grandfather wants her to have a private education. What I never got is why, if she has to act as a shine maiden for him, does he want her to have a Catholic school education?" She asked shaking her head.

"Good morning Miss Meiou." An older woman that Ranma took to be Setsuna's secretary said.

"Good morning Aria. This is Ranma Saotome. She's transferring here from Furinkan High." Setsuna told her secretary.

"Good God! You're transferring in from that nut house? Good for you girl. At least you're getting away from all those dangerous martial artists that tear up the place all the time and the insane Principal. I don't know how he ever kept his job." She said in shock and sympathy.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault that I was being attacked all the time! Though we did destroy a lot of the school a lot I'll admit, and Principal Coconut Head has the whole district in his pocket." Ranma said, keeping tight control on her aura.

"What?' Aria asked shocked and getting slightly scared for some reason.

"Aria, perhaps you missed the name." Setsuna said sighing. "This is Ranma Saotome, she was one of the martial artists you just knocked. The main one in fact." Setsuna explained.

Aria was shocked. "But I thought Ranma Saotome was male?" She asked confused.

"Obviously not. Now I've got to get her registered here, so she can start tomorrow." Setsuna said going into her office, followed by Ranma.

"Sorry about her Ranma. She's very, 'proper', I guess is the politest way of saying it." Setsuna apologized to Ranma.

Looking over the mail on her desk, she found the necessary documents to get Ranma into Juban High, as well as out from under her parent's control. "Well, looks like it's all here. Ha, what use is it being the mistress of time, if you can't use it to make life easier for your friends?" Setsuna said out loud.

"Huh? What did you do?" Ranma asked.

"Nothing much really. I sent back in time some requests to transfer you here, plus make you an emancipated minor." Seeing the blank look on her face she said. "These documents will get you into this school, and your parents won't run your life any more." Setsuna explained.

"Oh." Ranma said. "Uh, thanks."

"Ok then," Setsuna said digging into the papers. "Lets get stated. The first thing we need to do is update all your school records to having you as a female." She said to Ranma's groan.

A mall in Juban: later in the day

Ranma was shopping. A thing she hated almost as much as school. She had elected to get her new undergarments first, seeing that as the evilest and most vile thing she'd have to do, and wanted it out of the way first. Next she decided to get the three dresses that Kasumi instead on. So that's what she doing at the moment, trying on dresses. And the others were having too much fun with this in her opinion.

The, twelfth, was it? Dress was the first to meet the girl's approval. A deep burgundy red ball gown with long sleeves, a low neck line and tight bodice and a full loose floor length skirt. 'Perfect for formal occasions.' Michiru had said.

Then they got her a more regular, every day dress. It was a deep dark purple dress, with a loose full body top, and a loose skirt to mid shin. 'Nice and demure. Perfect." Was Kasumi's response.

Then Setsuna suggested a fun dress. One to out partying in. The other three looked at her strangely for a moment, then saw the wisdom in such a thing, and agreed.

And so they had spent over an hour arguing over the choices, and didn't notice Ranma walk off, till she returned saying in an exasperated voice "Will this do?"

Ranma had wondered off trying to find a dress on her own that would appeal to all the girls, not that she had to like it, but it would get her out of here and on to getting the clothes she'd actually be wearing.

What Ranma had on her was a dress cut in a modified Chinese style. With a tight bodice that stopped mid breast, no sleeves or anything else past that going upwards. And the lower part was tight, going down to the ankle on the right, but left the left half of the left leg totally exposed. It was primarily in a pitch jet black, with shiny bright red geometric patterns decorating it.

A low whistle came from all of them. Haruka, wiping the drool from her lips, said "Get that." It was the first thing she'd spoken since the shopping had begun.

Michiru was to busy wiping drool from her mouth, to notice Haruka did the same. "Yes, get that. You have excellent taste Ranma."

"Yes Ranma," Kasumi began "That looks simply wonderful on you. Where and how did you find it?"

"Ah, it was just back there," She said pointing into the really, really pricey part of an already expensive dress shop. Their jaw slightly dropped, but they were going to get it for Ranma, it looked too good on her not to. "And I just thought to my self, what would they think I should wear? And I thought that this would meet with you girls approval"

"It would meet with anyone's approval." Haruka said in awe.

Michiru glanced at Haruka, who just shrugged a shrug that she read as 'I'm yours, but I'm not blind.' Michiru nodded back, which Haruka interpreted correctly as, 'Ok, you're off the hook, for now'.

The rest of the shopping went pretty quick, once Ranma found her traditional clothes, plus she got some jeans polo shirts and tennies. Everything was going so well until…

"My beautiful pig-tailed girl" Ranma herd a familiar voice cry.

"Kuno." She whispered darkly. Turning around she saw him not three feet from her. "What the hell are you doing here in Juban?" she all but yelled in her fury.

Kuno didn't notice this, as always, and just answered her question like it had been asked in a normal tone of voice.

"This mall has the best store in all of Japan for getting my noble self my robes. Now what is this I heard of the foul sorcerer running away from home and abandoning Akane after beating her and abducting you, my fiery beauty?"

"Get this through your thick skull Kuno! I AM THE FOUL SORCERER! Möko Takabisha!" She called out, knocking him off his feet and propelling him back thirty feet, to crash into and through a statue in a fountain.

"She can access her Senshi powers untransformed?" Setsuna asked in some fear.

"No, that was one of Ranma's weaker Ki attacks." Kasumi told the group who all just nodded.

From the second level came an insane laugh. "Oh, so the harlot's here? Where are you hiding my darling Ranma?" Kodachi asked.

Ranma at this point lost all her hard earned control over her aura, and a lot of control over herself. As she lost the control, most of the mall shoppers ran in sudden fear, The four woman with Ranma shank back a few steps, and before Kodachi could react, Ranma jumped up into the air, did a round house kick to Kodachi, causing her to fly back through a store window, the window's displays and most of the store it's self.

As Ranma perched on the guard rail, Haruka called out "Ranma! Come on, let's get going before the cops get here!"

Calming down, and pulling her aura back in to her, not as well as before, but a lot of it none the less, Ranma nodded, hopped back down, and they left an empty mall, except for the two Kuno siblings.

Later after they got home, while Ranma was putting her clothes away, the others talked on how to keep Ranma calm in times of stress, For they would need her in the battles to come.

In another reality: in Pluto's laboratory

When Pluto first explained her plan to Saturn, Saturn was ready to turn her into the Queen. But as she listed to her, hoping to get more damming evidence on Pluto, she found herself intrigued. A place where she wouldn't be forced to not interact with everyone? A place where the Princess would like her? It sounded like a dream to the isolated Saturn, she aloud Pluto to show her this dream world.

They spent the day Switching back and forth between her younger counter part, who need so much training, and their new Princess. What finally decided her on joining in with Pluto's mad scheme though was, the fight, if you can call it that, in the mall that their new Princess was in.

Saturn saw a bit of her self in this Princess. The wild, uncontrollable need to hurt and destroy, barely kept in check. She knew that working together they could either suppress or release that urge in them both better.

After the watching the fight Saturn turned to Pluto and said "I'm in."


	7. THE EVILS OF SCHOOL

AN: Warning short chapter alert. I continue to thank my Beta for going over this for me. (And my Beta asked me to leave in this note fore her.)

BN: And your Beta thanks YOU for writing this fanfic…

RANMA DARK MOON

CHAPTER SIX

THE EVILS OF SCHOOL

The Outers Mansion: a little after 7:00 AM

"Ranma! Come out of there!" Setsuna yelled. "You're going to be late for your first day!"

"I don't care! I'm not going in this thing!" Ranma yelled back. "I look ridiculous."

Setsuna opened the door. 'Ranma is slightly losing control over her aura again.' Setsuna noted, but it was not enough of a slip up as to make her vacate the room, just make her uncomfortable in Ranma's presence. Out loud she said "Ranma, you look like any other girl in a school uniform." She said to a Ranma who winced at that. "I know you don't want to hear that, but it's the truth. Now get yourself together, your aura is not under control at the moment, and then come down stairs to eat some breakfast before you we all leave for the school."

"But…" Ranma started.

"No buts. Now come down to breakfast." Setsuna said, then turning around she muttered under her breath, but Ranma still heard her, "God, I sound like a mother."

That made Ranma feel guilty. 'They're being nice to me, taking care of me, they got me into school, the least I can do is go, though I don't have to like it.' Ranma thought.

So Ranma took a deep breath and calmed herself. She never had been very good or interested in meditation before, but found it a great way to suppress her Fear Flare aura to the lowest levels possible, so she could interact with people. This was the thing about turning into a magical girl that actually annoyed her the most. Sure it could be useful at times, but most of the time it was a big pain in the ass. That was why she was brushing up on her meditation techniques, which she had ignored for so long.

After her aura was at its lowest possible level, a feeling of slight unease around her for about twelve feet, she stood up and grabbed her book bag and went downstairs.

"Hello." Ranma said to everyone.

"Morning." Haruka said without looking up from her food. Ranma's eye twitched a little at seeing Haruka in a boy's uniform, and Haruka noticed it. "Jealous, huh?" Ranma nodded. "Well you need special permission from the principal to wear one. We've talked it over and will try to get it for you if you want it, but until you get it you're stuck with that." She said pointing her fork at Ranma. "Just think of it as something to look forward to."

"Ranma sat down and was served by Kasumi. "Thanks." She said.

"You're welcome Ranma." Kasumi said cheerfully.

Ranma ate slowly for her, which was still faster then a normal person, and said "Yeah, I think I'd like a boy's uniform. Never had to wear any 'till now, but I'd prefer the boy's."

"Well, after school come to my office and sing the form asking to be able to wear one. Unfortunately it can take up to a month to be approved or disapproved." Setsuna said.

"Disapproved?" Ranma asked.

"It's not always approved. But I can push for you, so I think you'll get it." Setsuna said.

"Oh." Ranma replied.

After breakfast everyone got into the car. The first stop was Juban's local community collage, to drop off Kasumi, she'd only be going there for the rest of the year and then she'd apply to Tokyo University for the next year. Then the rest of them took off for Juban High.

Juban High: Ranma's classroom: start of school

"Well class, we have a new student." The teacher, Miss Noiria, began smiling. "Let's welcome her to the class. Please tell us a bit about yourself."

"Hello, my name is Ranma Saotome and I'm transferring here from Furinkan Koukou. I practice martial arts." Ranma stopped there, looked like she might say something else, and then did not.

"I see." Miss Noiria said, not smiling any more. "So you are one of the famed 'Martial artist students of Furinkan'?" she asked.

Ranma, not getting that the teacher was now unpleased said "Yeah, the best. Why did you ask? Are we famous or something?" Ranma asked the teacher.

"I hope you realize that what went on in Furinkan will not be tolerated here." Miss Noiria said harshly.

"Uh, what do you mean? " Ranma asked puzzled.

"Fighting like that on campus will get trouble makers like you expelled. Now sit down and pay attention." Miss Noiria said harshly.

"Yes Mam." Ranma said, wondering why she was angry at her.

The morning classes went predictably, Ranma struggled to stay awake, and didn't quite understand what was being taught. When the teacher called Ranma on this she replied that Miss Meiou had gotten an Ami Mizuno to agree to tutor her. That satisfied the teacher for the moment.

Juban High: lunch time: the cafeteria

It was lunch time. Ranma sat down at an empty table and was slowly joined by the Senshi.

"So, how's your first day going?" Usagi asked cheerfully.

"Miss Noiria hates me for some reason. Ever since I introduced my self, she's been on my case." Ranma told them.

"What did you say?' Usagi asked.

"That I was transferring her from Furinkan, and that I'm a martial artist." Ranma said.

"Well there's your problem." Ami said. "She thinks you'll be a trouble maker. Furinkan's martial artist's have a bad reputation in the rest of the school system." Ami told Ranma.

"Why?" Ranma asked puzzled.

"All that fighting on school property, plus the destruction of it." Ami said.

"That's bad?" Ranma asked.

"To other schools, yes." Ami said sighing. "Now Setsuna said you needed my help with tutoring? How much help do you need?" Ami asked changing the subject.

"Um, a lot? I didn't understand anything so far. And this time I even stayed awake for it!" Ranma told Ami.

"You didn't understand a thing?" Ami asked surprised. "What did they teach at Furinkan?" Ami asked shocked.

"Obviously, not a lot." Haruka spoke from behind her food. "Really I'm not surprised, what with missing so much school and going to Furinkan, that Ranma's having trouble following the curriculum. Ami you've got your work cut out for you this time." Haruka told Ami.

"Gee, thanks." Both Ami and Ranma said at once. They looked at each other and giggled. Moments later the bell rung, signaling that it was time for more classes.

In another reality: on the Moon: in the castle on the Moon: in Pluto's laboratory

Pluto and Saturn had discussed it thoroughly. It was too much of a risk to wait the three days and defect when sent. Too much could go wrong. So they were going at the first opportunity. The others, including the Queen would realize what they had done, but that was of minimal consequence to them. What was of consequence to them was delaying the reaction time to their betrayal. So first Pluto dismantled the viewer to the other reality she had built, and then waited for Mercury to be taking a break.

Mercury had quickly decided that she couldn't modify the original transporter in time, so she was building a new one that she could operate. Pluto and Saturn snuck in, as Saturn destroyed it as quietly as possible, Pluto started up the one only she could operate. Then they were gone, with no one the wiser, or so they thought.

In another reality: on the Moon: in the castle on the Moon: in the throne room

"Are they gone?" Queen Serenity the First asked Rei, the Senshi of Mars, the captain of her private guard, the Senshi.

"Yes my Queen, Mercury's reports were correct, Pluto decided to defect to the Princess. What surprises me though is she got Saturn to go along with her. And why did they not wait for us to send them to defect if they both were going to? And why bring Saturn in on the planed defection if she wasn't going to wait?" Mars asked aloud.

"Obviously they decided too much could go wrong with waiting." The Queen said. "Now Mercury, is the real transporter ready yet?" The Queen asked, turning her head to face Mercury.

"No my Queen. I'm sorry to report that the construction of the fake one has put the real one to being ready in a day or two. Most probably tomorrow your Majesty, but no latter then the day after." Mercury told the Queen.

"Well finish it fast. I want my Daughter back here, and I want to show those traitors what happens when they defy me." The Queen said.

"Yes my Queen." Mercury said bowing. "If I may be dismissed, I'll get back to work."

"You are dismissed." The Queen said.

After she left and it was just Mars the Queen and her guards, Mars dared to ask "My Queen? If I may ask, why did you even let them escape? Why not just arrest them and be done with it?" She asked confused.

"Two reasons Mars. One I was curious if Mercury was telling the truth. She does hate Pluto, as you know." Rei nodded to that. "But my main reason was, I'm curious how my daughter will react to this. They may spark her memory, and thus be doing me a favor." She then laughed. "Of course it won't lessen their punishment, but I have my hopes. This all works well into my plans." Serenity then laughed some more.

"Yes my Queen. I do hope that they spark your Daughters memory." Rei said.

"As do I, as do I." The Queen said softly.


	8. DARKNESS FALLS ON JUBAN HIGH

AN: You will either love this chapter, or wonder what the hell I was thinking. You have been warned. And again I thank my Beta, especially for her speed in getting this back to me this time.

RANMA DARK MOON

CHAPTER SEVEN

DARKNESS FALLS ON JUBAN HIGH

Juban High: after lunch: Ranma's classroom

There was a loud thunderous boom, a bright white flash, and then a swirling hole in reality opened in the middle Ranma's classroom. Now if this has been Furinkan, then nothing would have happened other then the students wondering who was coming to get Ranma, and in what capacity, death or marriage. But as this was Juban High, and they were not used to the so called 'Ranma Effect' yet, it went predictably for any other normal school.

So, as the figures formed from the hole in reality, the students and the teacher were up against the walls of the classroom in fear, those that did not run for their lives, screaming at the tops of their lungs, that is.

All except Ranma. Sighing as she stood, she wondered just who was coming to get her this time, and why, but that was a secondary concern. Then Dark Pluto and Dark Saturn emerged from the hole in reality, and it shut behind them. As they scanned the room, taking note of the, in their minds, worthless peons, they saw their Princess. As they kneeled to Ranma they said as one, "We have come to join you in whatever you chose to do, your Majesty. If you shall decide to go against the Queen, so shall we." They said from their kneeling position, looking at the floor.

Ranma was stunned, and had no clue as to what these two were talking about. 'And why does one of them look so much like Setsuna?' She wondered. "Um, what are you talking about?" Ranma asked.

"Mistress," Dark Pluto began. Ranma twitched with a half forgotten memory. "We were to be sent by your Mother, Queen Serenity, to take you back home, by force if necessary, and decided that it was in yours and ours best interest to, defect, to you and your new allies my Princess. I hope that does not displease you."

As Dark Pluto said that, more memories flooded in. Ranma stomped down ruthlessly on them, but she now fully realized who was kneeling before her. And while she was not displeased with them joining her, their timing left a lot to be desired.

So Ranma shouted, "Well it's great and all you came to join me, but did you have to show up in the middle of my classroom? Couldn't this have waited till after school was over at the least?" she shouted.

"Miss Saotome! Who are these people and how did they appear like that! Answer me right now young lady!" Miss Noiria, after she finally got her spine back, yelled at Ranma, which probably was not the wisest thing to do, seeing as both Dark Pluto and Dark Saturn stood up and said,

"Are you yelling at the Princess?" Then Saturn half turned and asked "Your majesty, should I vaporize her?"

It was then all the Senshi that attend this school in one fashion or another arrived through the window in their Senshi guises. That meant all the Senshi were here except Mars and Saturn, who were still at their respective schools.

The Senshi were shocked and dismayed to not only see The Dark version of Pluto, in all her armored glory, but a Dark and adult version of Saturn, also fully armored. How ever this did not stop them.

"How dare you attack a school! They are place of learning, not battle! In the name of the Moon I shall punish you!" Sailor Moon cried out pointing at them.

Ranma, whom had never heard the battle cry before, and Dark Pluto and Dark Saturn all looked at each other in a shared look that asked, 'Is she for real?' And as the Senshi of this reality leapt off the windowsill to attack the Dark Senshi, the three guessed she must be.

"Hey! Stop! Hey listen to me! STOP IT RIGHT NOW! Ranma cried out. Seeing as they didn't, Ranma then cursed as a combined Dead Scream and Silent Glaive Surprise from the Dark Senshi destroyed not only the classroom they were in, but the entire wing of the school, knocking the Senshi from this reality out of the building.

As the Senshi from this reality got up shakily, and the onlookers ran, the Dark Senshi stalked up to their prey.

"Schools aren't for fighting, are they? Then let's get rid of it then!" Dark Saturn called to the Senshi of this reality. Turning around she called out "Silent Glaive Surprise Doubled!" And swinging her Silence Glaive behind her left to right, then right to left, she did two Silent Glaive Surprises in a row, utterly demolishing the school building. After the destruction, she laughed heartily, and asked, "Now can we fight, weaklings?"

As a collective 'Oh shit!' ran through this realities Senshi's minds or voices, Ranma cursed, and thought, 'Well why not? They already blew my cover. I told them it be impossible to even try to keep my identity a secret anyway.'

And with that, Ranma powered up to her Senshi form in front of everyone, causing gasps from those stupid enough to still be around.

As the crowd gasped, and some of them asked 'Hey who is that? Isn't she the one they named Dark Moon or something similar?' Ranma closed in to stop this fight.

As the others powered up their attacks, Ranma threw one in-between them. Calling out her first voluntary magical powered attack she screamed "Dead Moon Vortex!" causing a funnel-like vortex of pure negative energy to crash into the ground half way between the two groups.

As the paused their attacks, Ranma let the choke hold she had kept on the Fear Flare drop, to show she meant business. It had the add effect of not only causing both sides to freeze in their place, but to send all the innocent bystanders whom were too stupid to flee earlier, into a panicked retreat. As Ranma sighed in the satisfaction of having the Fear Flare lose from it's bindings she called out to both groups of Senshi "I don't care WHO started this mess, I'M finishing it! And Saturn," she cried out, focusing her ire on Saturn "What the hell were you thinking! I go to school there!" She cried out, pointing to the rubble that used to be Juban High. "Or at least I did till you demolished it!" Ranma yelled in furry.

Saturn sank back and said "Um, sorry?"

"I'll deal with you later." Ranma said darkly, then switching her target. "Now for you girls!" Ranma screamed at this realities Senshi. "They were in the middle of defecting to our side when you attacked them! Don't you ever get the whole story before you blindly rush in and attack?" Ranma asked yelling, conveniently forgetting that she had done the same thing many, many, many times over.

"Um, maybe we should take this elsewhere?" Haruka asked.

Ranma looked around, and saw the approaching emergency vehicles and then swore. "Fine! But I'm NOT done with ANY of you yet!" she yelled. Then after getting her Fear Flare back down to, reasonable, levels, not as low as possible, she was too pissed for that, said "Well come on!" and ran off.

Rei's Grandfather's temple: later

After they all arrived at the temple by following Ranma, a thoroughly pissed off Ranma started to chew both sides of the conflict out. She started with this dimension's Senshi.

"Are you nuts!" Ranma yelled. "Why the hell did you just up and attack them?"

"But, she was threatening the teacher!" Usagi countered, pointing at a Dark Saturn who glared back.

"If you had been paying attention, she was asking permission to harm Miss Noiria! Permission which she would not have gotten from me, however much I dislike her. So all this could have been avoided if you had just stopped when I told you too!"

"And you two!" Ranma called out switching her targets, now focusing her anger and frustration on the Dark Senshi "I thought you two would have listened to me at the least when I was shouting for you to stop! But NOOO! Pluto, you had to be overzealous as always, God how can I even remember that, and you Saturn! You just had to go and destroy my new school. you destruction manic! Do you know how hard Setsuna," Ranma said pointing at this realities Setsuna "worked to even get me in there? All that effort gone to waste! It's almost a crime!"

"I'm sorry Mistress, I was only defending my self, and was too caught up in the battle to hear you. Forgive me my Mistress!" Dark Pluto cried, lowering her self into a bow from a sitting position, causing her to stay sitting yet have her forehead touching the floor.

Then Dark Saturn spoke up. "I'm sorry my Princess, you know when I get angry or even exited in any way shape or form, I tend to destroy things. I need to work on that if I'm to stay in this reality, as you need to work on you reactions to certain stimuli too. I was thinking we could, help one another with are respective yet similar problems, if I'm not being to presumptive your Majesty." Dark Saturn said from her own sitting bow.

"No, your not." Ranma said. "I do need a lot of work on some things," Ranma said, finally calming down "And it's a big step for you to admit you need help too. We can help each other I hope. We can try at the least." Ranma told Saturn. "Now stop that both of you, it's embarrassing." She told the bowing Dark Senshi.

As the Dark Senshi sat up, this realities Setsuna asked the Dark Senshi "May I ask you some questions"

"If it's all right with the Princess, sure." Dark Saturn said.

"If my Mistress wishes, then of course." Dark Pluto said causing Ranma's left eye to twitch.

"Why did you decide to defect to your Princess side?" Setsuna asked. Then Dark Pluto went into a long detailed description of why and what had happened to make her defect, and why she included Dark Saturn in on the defection, and why they ultimately felt they could not wait for the defection. When she was explaining her, relationship with the old Princess, one that she hoped to continue with Ranma, Ranma blushed as all of this realities Senshi stared at both of them in shock, followed by a 'Go Ranma!' from Haruka, causing Ranma to look at Haruka with a look that promised a lot of pain and suffering.

Then Dark Saturn told, in much less time, why she defected, and the hopes she had of being more then the lonely weapon of mass destruction that she had been created to be.

Finally Setsuna had to call the meeting off. "Sorry girls, I've got to pick up Hotaru and Kasumi, and check up on the Neko Hanten's progress. Explain what happened to Rei for us ok?" Setsuna asked politely to Usagi, who got the message from an elbow from Ami this time, and said

"Sure thing! Will do. Go, you can go." Usagi said waving her hand. And so Setsuna stood, followed by Haruka, Michiru, Ranma and Dark Setsuna and Dark Hotaru, all going in to their untransformed states, which the Dark Senshi really hated to be in, and in their normal clothes, which, for the Dark Senshi, was still sort of outlandish.

As they reached the temple entrance, they found a huge SUV that could fit everyone that needed to fit in, in it. "Do I even want to know how?" Ranma asked aloud, then deciding that she really did not, she said "No, no I don't." She said sighing and getting in the big SUV.

Tendo house and dojo: a little while after school had ended

Nabiki was alone in the living room watching the afternoon news, waiting for the stock reports, when the incident on the battle at Juban high was aired.

"And this time there seemed to be two Pluto's, one on the enemy's side. And yet again the new Dark Moon transformed on camera." The news caster said, showing Ranma transforming in to her Dark Moon outfit, He continued with "Dark Moon stopped the hostilities between what we believe are two rival versions of the Senshi, however that is possible, and led them off to an unknown location to obviously discus things over. Now seeing as we've caught Dark Moon on tape twice transforming, we are hoping someone out there recognizes her, and is willing to come forward with information about her. A reward of up to one hundred million yen is being offered for information on Dark Moon." The news caster spoke, causing Nabiki to freeze up in shock, then bolt over to the phone, dialing the number given,

As the receptionist answered the phone, Nabiki said "You're looking the life story of Dark Moon? I've got detailed files on her, and you won't believe most of it." She said with visions of her rolling around naked on a bed covered in yen going through her mind.

She then set up a meeting in an hour with the news caster assigned to track the Senshi at the Tendo house. Hanging the phone up she shouted "I'm going to be rich!"

The new Neko Hanten in Juban: three hours later

Setsuna was going over the perments with Cologne, she had promised after business was taken care of, they'd talk about the Dark Senshi. So Cologne was anxious to get the paper work out of the way, so they could talk of things of real importance, when the new that was on the T.V. mounted over the counter showed the Senshi reporter and Nabiki.

Shampoo noticed this and said " Nabiki on T.V. Why?" causing all there to look up at the T.V.

Then the reporter spoke "Earlier in the day, we offered a reward for information concerning the new Dark Moon, and Nabiki Tendo here called us up saying she detailed files on Dark Moon, yet we probably would not believe them. And at first we did not, yet we have checked out Miss Tendo's claims and found them to be one hundred percent true. All information regarding Dark Moon you are about to see and hear are verified facts. And so, we now give you the life of Dark Moon, otherwise know as Ranma Saotome!"

And so, Ranma and the others watched in stunned silence as Ranma's life story was aired on national television. All was revealed by the news station, with Nabiki smiling evilly in the shots of her.

And as the story closed the news caster said "And now I've gotten word that one of our remote units has found the now Miss Saotome, inside a restaurant as of yet unopened, and owned by a former Fiancée's Great Grandmother, the Neko Hanten! They should be set up to talk to Miss Saotome in moments!" The reporter called out, causing all there to move to the window quicker then thought, and there they saw the reporter setting up.

"Oh Shit! What do we do now!" Haruka yelled.

"I don't know." This Realities Setsuna said softy.

"Want me to waste'em?" Dark Hotaru asked.

"No." Ranma said, then she continued with "But I'll keep that option open for Nabiki."

Ami's house: at the same time.

The Inners had been studding at Ami's house when the news cast hit the air. "We've got to get down there, NOW!" Usagi said, transforming into Sailor Moon. "Turning to the others she said what are you waiting for, come on!" and the others all went Senshi too.

Then as they were leaving Moon called out to Mercury "Contact them and let them know were on our way! And tell them to be in their Senshi forms to protect their identities!" Moon yelled; then very un-Moon like, started to curse.

The Neko Hanten: same time

"Michiru got off her communications compact and said "That was Ami, they saw the broadcast and are on their way. She said Moon ordered us to be in our Senshi forms to preserve our identities."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Setsuna asked as the Outers of this reality went Senshi.

Then Ranma said "We'll do the same." And then the Dark Senshi went Senshi. "God I hope Moon has a plan, because I sure don't" Ranma muttered darkly.

All nodded and hoped to any listening Deity that Moon had a plan to get them out of this mess.


	9. CAUGHT IN THE LIME LIGHT

AN: Things have been hectic at my house as of late, and so I've not had the time to write as much. Hopefully things will settle down soon, and I'll be able to write as much as I used too. Sorry about the wait, and sorry about this chapter's shortness, but have a good time reading. And thank you.

RANMA DARK MOON

CHAPTER EIGHT

CAUGHT IN THE LIME LIGHT

The Neko Hanten: seconds later

It was looking bad for one Ranma Saotome. First her male half dies, then she turns into a magical girl of a darker verity then most, then she gets kicked out of her home, finds a new one, starts a new school where her teacher hated her, said school gets utterly destroyed in a battle that she wasn't even a part of for once, she gets caught transforming into a Senshi twice on television, and now this. Her life story had been sold to a news station by Nabiki and she was in her Dark Moon guise looking at a news team coming up to the door of the Neko Hanten to interview her. Looking at her approaching doom she said the only thing on her mind "Nabiki is so dead."

The Senshi of this reality nodded and Dark Saturn asked with the utmost sincerity "Where can we find this Nabiki so we can kill her?"

This realities Senshi were shocked to hear that Dark Saturn took Ranma seriously, and then Ranma said "No, we're not going to kill her. That'd be to kind. Break, beat, main and torture sound about right though."

As the other two Dark Senshi nodded in agreement with their Princess, thinking that was a better punishment for such a betrayal, this realities Saturn asked "Are you serious?"

Ranma looked at the little Senshi and said in a cold voice. "For now I am. Hopefully I'm in a better mood when I see Nabiki next, or she's in for a world of pain and suffering."

Then the door started to be pounded upon. As the group inside the new Neko Hanten wondered what to do, their prayers to on high were answered by one Sailor Moon's arrival.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Sailor Moon said from her perch on top of the building across from the Neko Hanten.

Turning around, the news crew saw an angry Moon with a squad of equally angry Senshi followers. Steeling his spine the reporter for the group singled the camera man to start filming. 'They couldn't possibly do anything to me while the camera's rolling.' He thought. Then he said "We're going to interview Ranma Saotome! Are you going to try to stop us?" he said confident that nothing would happen to him. He was safe with the camera rolling, or so he thought.

Moon jumped down and stalked over to him. "I have a message for you and your station. What you did in airing Ranma's personal life was criminally irresponsible. If any, and I mean any, harm comes to those close to Ranma because of your idiotic broadcast of her personal life then you will not like the consequences that I have in store for you. In fact I doubt you and your station will like the first consequence of your selfish, moronic, ill-conceived, ill-thought out, greedy and selfish actions. On the way over we contacted a law firm who was happy to get this case. We have hired Akira, Aria, and Kounsia to sue both your station and this Nabiki Tendo on Ranma's behalf. And that's not all they will be doing for poor Ranma. Your station will get the papers soon, including restraining orders. So if you do not wish to be arrested for violating a restraining order, I suggest that you leave now, or I will be most, forceful, in detaining you for the police." Moon told a nervous reporter.

The reporter looking at the irate Sailor Moon and her very pissed off Senshi, gulped, nodded and left.

Moon waited till they were gone, then knocked on the Neko Hanten's door, to be let in.

Inside the Neko Hanten: minutes later

"And so," Moon said, "we're going to wait here for the lawyers to show up. They said they'd meet us here."

"Uh, ok." Said a shocked Ranma.

So about forty minutes latter, the team of lawyers arrived. Moon opened the door for them and welcomed them by saying "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, thank you for taking the case." She said, holding the door open while looking around for more reporters.

After a few moments of settling in, one of the lawyers started off by saying "Miss Saotome, we're sorry for taking so long, but we've been looking into your case. And we feel that you not only have a strong case against the T.V. station and this Nabiki Tendo for invasion of privacy and criminal endangerment, but you also have a strong case against both your parents for child abuse and child endangerment, to say nothing of the Septaku contract that you your forced to sing when you were five and not even of an age where you could have understood what it is you put you finger prints on. In fact we would not only like to include both your parents in on who we're going after but your Ex-fiancée and her father as well." The lawyer who was speaking said.

Ranma stayed silent for a few moments to absorb all the information, when Kasumi said softly, "You should do it Ranma. They must be made to see the errors of their ways, and I'm afraid that this is the only way left to us that won't end in bloodshed."

Ranma looked at Kasumi and saw her with her head down. 'It must have cost her a lot to say that to me.' Ranma thought to herself. She continued to think 'She must really think it's the right thing to do, if she's willing to go along with this. It will hurt her family, but then again, as she said it might be the best way to do this.'

Ranma stayed silent for a few more moments, then said, "All right. Let's do that."

The lawyer nodded and said, pulling out some papers "Good. Now I have some paperwork for you to fill out, and we'll need to discus payment, then we can get started."

This realities Sailor Pluto said "I'll have your fee wired to you by tomorrow."

The lawyer nodded and said "Very well then." Getting out his business card, he wrote a number on it, and said "Just have the money wired to that bank account number."

"Thank you Mr. Akira." Pluto said looking at the name on the card.

"My pleasure." He said.

Ranma spent this time filling out paperwork, then even more time on it. She had to ask a lot of questions on the terms and what some thing meant, but after a few hours of filling out papers, she was done.

"Well," Mr. Akira said "That's all we need for now. If you can come in to our office tomorrow, we can truly get started." Standing up, he offered his hand saying "I truly look forward to representing you Miss Saotome. Your case is quite intriguing and I'm looking forward to its challenge."

Ranma shook his hand saying "Thank you, sir."

"Please just call me Hikaru. 'Sir' and 'Mr. Akira' make me feel old." The sixty four year old lawyer said. "And since I'll be handling your case personally, I'd prefer to be called that."

"In that case, call me Ranma. I don't like 'Miss Saotome' either." Ranma said.

"I guess you wouldn't. Well see you tomorrow, good night Ranma." And with that they packed up and left.

Seeing as it was now nine thirty eight, they decided it would be best to go home and meet each other in the morning before going over to the law firm to discus things. They carefully, very carefully, all made their way out of their way out of the Neko Hanten and avoiding the reporters stationed around the restaurant, made their way home.


	10. THE DARK MOON KINGDOM ATTACKS

AN: And now we get back to the bad gals! Happy reading all!

RANMA DARK MOON

CHAPTER NINE

THE DARK MOON KINGDOM ATTACKS

In another reality: on the moon: in the castle throne room

Queen Serenity had gathered not only all her generals for this planning meeting, but all her remaining Senshi as well. "Saturn and Pluto will not be joining us today, having decided to, defect, to my amnesic Daughter's side for some reason." Queen Serenity told the room, laying all rumors to rest.

All the Senshi got extremely upset in hearing that any Senshi would defect. At least the Inners did. The remaining Outers on the other had taken the news with the detached cool of a pair of professional soldiers.

"Now today," Queen Serenity started "Mercury has finished the new transporter. I want twelve of the best Youma we have and four of the best soldiers we have sent under Uranus and Neptune's command. Uranus, Neptune," Queen Serenity said, focusing her attention on them "I do not want you to participate in any battles with them. I do not expect the Youma and Soldiers to survive. This attack is to see what my Daughter remembers and how combat capable she is now. You" she said pointing at Uranus and Neptune "Are to only watch, and report back to me on my Daughters capabilities, as well as her actions. Like if she is starting to remember anything. If," she said harshly "for some reason you are spotted and attacked, retreat. I have not yet decided what to do about my daughter's rebellion, and until I know the extent of her amnesia, if she really has such a thing, I can not decide. Until I do decide, these attacks will be focusing on testing my Daughters and her allies' capabilities, not killing them, got that? Though I don't mind if any of them other then my daughter die, especially the traitors. Understood?" Serenity asked the room.

"Yes your Majesty!" Everyone present cried.

"Good. Now Uranus, Neptune, meet your squad at Mercury's lab in one hour. All of you are dismissed except Mars. She and I have some planning to do." Serenity ordered.

"As you will your Majesty!" All cried out, then standing and then bowing, they left.

Outside the law offices of Akira, Aria, and Kounsia: The soldiers hiding place

'This is insane!' One of the soldiers thought. 'They really expect us to go against all of this reality's Senshi, plus three from ours? And Saturn's one of the three! She's insane!' The soldier continued to think, and started to sweat because of it. "We're throwaways. That must be it. We're just here to gage the opposition. That must be why the Senshi accompanying us have orders to only observe. Why was I picked for this mission? We were sent to die, and the other don't even seem to get it. They seem to buy that 'Your mission is to kill the traitors and bring back the Princess.' Bullshit. But I know better. If they wanted that done, then the Senshi themselves would do it! Why am I the only one to see we were sent to die to see the prowess of the enemy! Well if I'm going to die, I'll take as many as the enemy as I can with me! And I think I'll target the Princess.' The soldier thought darkly. 'They send us, me, to die just because they don't want her dead? Then I'll take her with me.' He thought chuckling. Sobering up, he thought 'Might as well, I'm dead either way.' And then their targets came out.

Inside the law offices of Akira, Aria, and Kounsia: in an elevator on the way down

Ranma was still absorbing all the outcomes of her meeting with her team of lawyers. First, they go over all they have and what they can prove. Then Kasumi of all people suggests a lawsuit against the Kuno's as well. The siblings for sexual harassment and the father for failure to do his job. The lawyers were hesitant at first to sue the Kunos as well, but at Ranma's instance, they investigated the odds of winning, and found them actually quite good. 'I think you're the first person to ever have a solid case against a Kuno.' Ranma remembered Hikaru Akira said to her.

So they planed the attack, for lack of a better word, on all their targets. Ranma still wasn't sure she should be doing this to everyone, but everyone else thought it was necessary, so she was doing so. In any case it felt strange to be going around a law office as a Senshi with the rest of the Senshi in their Senshi guises. The media still wouldn't leave them alone. The only had a restraining order against station 36, not the rest of the news stations. So the others had to keep their identity hidden by being in Senshi form, while Ranma, they thought should be one as to not stand out of the group.

As they walked through the lobby, everyone was staring at them. And the news personal kept a respectful distance. 'Although if they truly wished to be respectful, they wouldn't even be here.' Were most of the Senshi's thoughts. Ok, every one's but Ranma's. She was just angry with them for even existing at this point.

As they stepped outside, Ranma stopped cold. "Something's wrong." She said.

"I feel it too." Both Pluto's said at the same time. They then looked at each other.

At that moment an energy shield hiding the twelve Youma and four soldiers from sight dropped, and they rushed to attack.

As Ranma looked around at all the innocent bystanders, she cried out "Why now?" And rushed to meet them. The other Senshi got over their shock and then helped.

As Dark Saturn went to Saturn Glaive Surprise the lot of them Ranma called out "NO! Not with all the bystanders!" Dark Saturn grumbled, but complied, and went to carving up Youma the old fashioned way with her glaive. "Dark Moon's right! With all the people around, we have no choice but to do this hand to hand!" Moon called out to the others. Nodding, not really liking it, but excepting it, they all joined Dark Moon and Dark Saturn in hand to hand combat with the enemy.

Three Youma had already fallen to Dark Saturn's glaive, and one soldier had already fallen to Dark Moon as well by the time the others joined in.

Now normally this force would have been a wee bit much for the Senshi, to put it nicely. But with the addition of the three Dark Senshi, it was a slaughter.

It was into this scene of slaughter that Ryoga walked into. Recognizing Ranma in her Senshi outfit, he wanted to help, but the fact was he wasn't needed, and could see it. Then, feeling something odd, he looked around. 'There! In that ally! Some one was watching this with bad intent!' he thought. Walking over unnoticed by everyone, he approached his targets. Seeing two woman in the same outfits as Ranma wears, he asked "And what are you two doing? Shouldn't you be at least helping your minions?"

Dark Uranus and Dark Neptune's surprise was complete at this boy just walking up to them and asking them that question. So Dark Uranus did what she always does when surprised on a battle field. She attacked. Calling out "World Shaking!" she attacked Ryoga.

This got everyone's attention. Ranma on seeing Ryoga being attacked by two Dark Senshi, did the first thing that came to her. Running towards them, she called out "Dead Moon Vortex! Dead Moon Vortex!" Knocking them both against the ally wall.

Shaken, they both got up. Dark Neptune, moving quicker then Ranma thought possible, got Ryoga in a body lock, while Dark Uranus hid behind her and started an attack, an attack she never finished.

Ranma knew she had to finish this fast. And only one attack she had could do that and save Ryoga, if you can call it that, at the same time. Since they were all touching each other, she'd get a three for one. Calling out "Dead Moon Damnation!" She pointed the attack at Ryoga himself. As he, and then they, started to turn to stone, Ryoga saw the look of sorrow on Ranma's face. She mouthed, 'I'm sorry.' He had the time to nod once in understanding, before they all became a statue.

The battle paused in shock over this turn of events. One soldier took this opportunity to activate the recall portal. He and the other remaining soldier dived through.

As the others got out of their shock, Mars screamed "I thought he was your friend! How could you just kill him!" Ranma turned around, quite ready to tear Mars a new one, when Dark Pluto just laughed.

"My mistress," Dark Pluto began, causing a wince from Ranma, "Did not kill any of them. They are merely stone right now. She can release them any time she wants. Unfortunately, to release that boy, she will have to release the other two as well, since they all turned to stone at the same time. How did you do that by the way mistress?" Dark Pluto asked.

Shrugging and wincing at the same time, Ranma said "If you notice, they were all touching."

Looking more closely at the statue they had become, Dark Pluto noticed that that was true. "Most clever." She said with respect.

"But what do we do with it?" Venus asked. "We can't move it by ourselves, not if we want to keep it whole!"

"Well I suggest we wait for the Police and ask for their help in moving it." Moon said, casing all to look at her in shock.

"What!" Most of them yelled in shock as the sirens drew ever closer.

In another reality: on the moon: in the castle throne room

"And then your Daughter turned them and their hostage to stone your Majesty!" The soldier said, finishing his report. He was glad he never had the chance to target the Princess like he had planed. He then never would have had the chance to escape.

"Damn them, I told them to stay out of site and retreat when spotted, you would think they would listen." Queen Serenity said to her self. This wasn't good. Half her Senshi have been lost to her. Either defected or captured.

"You are dismissed." She said to the two soldiers. They bowed and left.

Turning to Rei, she said "This ends now. I don't care if she is my Daughter, no one does this to me. Choose an eighth of my army, the weakest eighth as a group to keep them busy, while the remainder of my army prepares to invade. I will crush that pitiful world to dust before moving on to conquer that reality. I will show no mercy to my Daughter any more. She and all others shall learn what happens when you defy me!" Queen Serenity said. "I want my army ready to invade that reality in three months. And keep them so busy they can't even breathe in the meantime."

"Yes your Majesty!" The Senshi of Mars said, thinking "It's about damn time! In three months were off to war again!" Smiling, she left the room to deliver the Queens orders.

AN: I know, I know. A horrible fight scene. Well now that the fights are not going to be so one sided they'll hopefully get better when they happen. Other then that what do you all think?


End file.
